¿Que hubiera pasado?
by zEDDY46
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Es tan difícil dejar a alguien atrás, y mas cuando se ha formado un vinculo. ¿Que tan lejos será capaz de llegar Bolt para poder volver a verla?
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 0: Prólogo

Narrador P.O.V.

_Tranquilidad. Todo era tranquilidad en aquel pequeño suburbio de Los Ángeles. Ni un alma transitaba las calles, menos aún un auto. La Luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, dando por entendido que la noche apenas comenzaba. Las estrellas estaban más vivas que nunca, y brillaban con todo su esplendor, como si incitaran a cualquiera que estuviera allí a verlas, contemplarlas. Pero no había nadie. Nadie que mirara a las estrellas, nadie que estudiara el hermoso cuadro generado en el cielo… ¿O sí?_

_Allí, en la calle cuarenta y dos, a la altura ciento noventa y cinco, podía encontrarse una casa de tamaño promedio a lo que generalmente se puede ver allí. Un lindo jardín adornaba la entrada, y daba la bienvenida a entrar a la casa un buzón al comienzo de un camino hecho de asfalto, el cual separaba ese pequeño jardín en dos. El Buzón decía "Lane". La casa, al igual que todas las demás, poseía un primer piso, donde se encontraban habitaciones tales como la sala de estar y la cocina. Un televisor de un desmesurado tamaño marcaba presencia en la sala de estar, así como un gran sillón rojo puesto contra la pared. Subiendo las escaleras, en el segundo piso, daba el acceso a un pasillo, a través del cual iban apareciendo puertas. Una para la habitación de la madre, otra para el segundo baño, otra para el desván, y una cuarta para la habitación de la niña. En la casa vivían dos personas: Una mujer, llamada Linda, y su hija, Penny. Por supuesto, Penny tenía mascotas: un pequeño hámster, de nombre Rhino, al cual le encantaba pasar sus días mirando televisión, y un perro, blanco como la nieve, de mediana estatura y profundos ojos marrones. Él se llamaba Bolt. _

_El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, era domingo, y tanto Penny como Linda tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Cada una dormía profundamente en su respectiva habitación. Ciertamente, había sido un día agotador para ambas: Linda había tenido que manejar hasta el centro (el cual se encontraba a 30 kilómetros) para poder ir a buscar el proyecto de trabajo para la escuela de su hija. Una gran maqueta del sistema solar, la cual, tontamente, se había olvidado ella el viernes en su oficina, cuando su hija paso por allí a la salida para volver juntas a casa. Mientras linda manejaba hasta el centro, Penny tampoco estuvo tirada tranquila en su casa, claro que no. Desde que se dieron cuenta del error, hasta cuando Linda volvió, no pudo hacer más que caminar de un lado para el otro por la sala, a punto de quedar calva de tanto tirarse de los pelos por los nervios. No hace falta mencionar el alivio que sintió al ver llegar a su madre con la maqueta intacta. Pero, para cuando esto sucedió, ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche. _

_La cama de Penny se encontraba con el respaldo de esta contra la pared, centrada. A su izquierda había un pequeño tocador, con todas las cosas necesarias para ella. Sobre la mesita del tocador descansaba muy tranquilamente nuestro gran amigo Rhino. Al comienzo, cuando recién se habían mudado, le habían colocado un pequeño colchón al nivel del suelo, para que pudiera dormir. Sin embargo, al ver que existía el riesgo de ser pisado, decidieron que lo mejor sería que este duerma en otro lugar. Por eso, desde entonces, el pequeño hámster con un dieciseisavo de lobo y un poco de glotón dormía allí por las noches. Frente a la cama de Penny, por otro lado, había otro colchón. Este era de mayor tamaño, y de un color azulado, sobre el cual solía dormir Bolt. Esta noche, sin embargo, estaba vacío. A la derecha de la cama de Penny, podía encontrarse una ventana, la cual daba al patio de enfrente, y por consiguiente a la calle. Allí, con la mirada perdida en el profundo en infinito cielo, se encontraba ese can, blanco como la nieve, el cual había hecho lo imposible para volver con su amada dueña. Con el ser más importante de su vida…hasta ese momento._

_Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que esto se había vuelto rutina para él. No poder conciliar el sueño, no poder ingresar en el preciado mundo onírico. Simplemente se recostaba, y, por más que intentara, no sucedía nada. Suponía el que era porque una vez se había dormido tarde, y eso le había cambiado el reloj biológico. Aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que era una mentira. Un pequeño discurso que el mismo se daba para poder convencerse. Bien sabía la verdad él. Bien sabía su situación, su pena. El entendía. La razón por la cual no podía dormir, la razón de su estado, era una muy simple. Era por ella. Por ella pasaba todo esto. Y siempre se preguntaba lo mismo:_

_¿Qué hubiera pasado?_

_¿Qué hubiera pasado, si él hubiera decidido quedarse con ella en Las Vegas? Por supuesto, todo sería muy distinto. Ahora mismo estaría con ella…aunque significara no estar con Penny. Pero, a esta altura, ¿Quién era verdaderamente más importante para él? En ese momento no supo verlo, cegado estaba por las mentiras de su vida mal vivida. Sin embargo, solo un mes después de que sus caminos se separaran, tal vez para siempre, solo un mes después de la última vez que vio su figura, que vio su sonrisa, que vio sus ojos, entendió, que ella era de él, y que él era de ella. Y siempre se preguntaba lo mismo:_

_¿Qué hubiera pasado?_

_¿Qué hubiera pasado, si él hubiera entendido todo lo que sentía en su momento? Nadie sabría decirlo, siendo el futuro algo tan incierto. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y es que, hubiera dicho lo que hubiera dicho, ella estaría aún con él. Enseñándole, ayudándolo, formando parte de su presente, y no de su pasado. Ahora, el miraba las estrellas, pidiéndoles que la ayudaran. Que estuvieran con ella cuando más lo necesite. Pidiéndoles, rogándoles, que ella no se hubiera olvidado de él. Que recordara su nombre y lo que hicieron, lo que vivieron juntos. Ahora, el miraba a la luna, pidiéndole que, siempre que ella la mirara, entendiera que nunca estaría sola. Pidiéndole que, sin importar como esté, que siempre que aquella gata levantara la mirada y viera a la luna, esta le diera fuerzas para continuar, y que no se rindiera. Y ahora, el miraba su reflejo en el vidrio, y se pedía que no llorara, porque eso lo haría llorar a él también._

_Lejos de allí, a unos cuantos kilómetros, una gata negra, de patas blancas y preciosos ojos verdes se encontraba mirando la Luna. Pensando, recordando, y lamentando. Pero también agradecida de la decisión que tomó. ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si le hubiera dicho? Probablemente nada, pues Él no sabría qué es lo que ella le estaba diciendo. ¿Hubiera servido de algo el haberle dicho? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Tal vez Él le hubiera dicho que si, luego de entenderlo todo. Tal vez no, y eso habría agrandado ese profundo agujero que anteriormente le habían hecho. Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a imaginar. A imaginarse con Él y con ese odioso pero a la vez querible hámster, los tres sentados en un sillón, o tirados en un patio trasero jugando. A imaginarse en las noches heladas, frente a la chimenea y con una bola de estambre. ¿Habría dicho que no, si hubiera sabido que eso le esperaba? No sabía que decir. Abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor: _

_Se encontraba en un pequeño callejón, de estrechas paredes. Al fondo había un muro grande, la cual señalaba el final de su calleja. Contra este, dos contenedores de basura hacían presencia, uno con una tapa rota y el otro directamente sin. El de tapa se encontraba entre la gran pared del final, y uno de los muros de los laterales, justo en la esquina. Esto hacía que la otra esquina del callejón quedara totalmente libre. Poso su mirada en dicha esquina, y vio su obra: Un intento de casa, o mejor dicho, de refugio, hecho con una caja. Era similar al que había hecho en Las Vegas para Él y para ella, aunque, por supuesto, con más precariedad. La gata soltó un suspiro, a la vez que volvía a mirar la Luna. Ya no importaba una decisión que hubiera tomado en él pasado, pensó, sino como tomaría las decisiones a futuro. A sus espaldas escucho un ruido, como si alguien hubiera raspado el suelo con algo filoso. Se dio vuelta sobresaltada, más cuando vio que había sido se tranquilizó. En las calles, había que estar siempre en guardia, eso es algo que cualquiera sabía, ya sea por experiencia o por instinto. _

X:- ¿Mittens?-_Dijo su compañero, con voz somnolienta. Al parecer, había hecho suficiente ruido como para despertarlo_- ¿Qué haces despierta? Ven, vuelve a dormir.-

Mittens:- Si, lo siento…- _Dijo con voz pesada y cansada_.-

_Dio un último vistazo a la Luna, y despidiéndose de ella, también se despidió de él. Pues era para ella la Luna, lo que Ese perro fue para su corazón. Resignada, marcho a su caja, y se recostó, rogándole a las estrellas, esta vez poder dormir…_


	2. La idea

**Capítulo 1: La idea**

Narrador P.O.V.

_Todo volaba de aquí a allá. La mochila se encontraba tirada a un costado de la puerta, y la ropa hecha jirones sobre una pequeña silla en el tocador. Desesperada, una joven muchacha, de quince años de edad iba de un lado para el otro, tratando en vano de poder organizar todos sus pensamientos. Mientras tomaba con una mano un par de carpetas, con la otra revoloteaba entre un manojo de hojas, buscando su tarea del día. El reloj, ubicado sobre la mesa de luz, marcaba las siete de la mañana del día lunes, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba llegando tarde al colegio. Desesperada como estaba, logró encontrar la hoja con su asignación, y con dificultad, la guardo en la mochila. Estaba cambiándose cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, que la llamaba desde el piso de abajo._

Linda:-¡Penny, baja pronto que tú desayuno se enfría_!- Exclamó, sin saber la batalla campal que su hija, un piso más arriba, lideraba contra sí misma, sin éxito.- _

Penny:-¡Ya voy mamá_!- Y dicho esto, terminó de ponerse su ropa, tomó su mochila y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Allí se encontró con su madre, la cual le ofrecía un plato con unos huevos revueltos y un gran trozo de tocino. A su izquierda, estaba Rhino, el cual, nada más escuchar la palabra "desayuno", había bajado las escaleras. El pequeño hámster disfrutaba de las sobras del desayuno que no servirían, con una gran expresión de felicidad en su rostro.-_Vaya, Rhino sí que está feliz hoy._- Dijo Penny con la boca llena, mientras terminaba su comida a una velocidad sorprendente-_

Linda_:- _Penny, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de hablar con la boca llena?- _La reprendió su madre con severidad, aunque luego cambio la expresión de su rostro por una más suave.- _A veces creo que este Hámster come demasiado, aunque supongo que si le gusta, no se debería poder hacer nada.- _Dijo resignada.-_

_Una fuerte bocina, proveniente del exterior, hizo que los tres, ambas mujeres y hámster, se sobresaltaran. Con cara de sorpresa, las chicas se miraron y, rápidamente, Linda se acercaba a la ventana para mirar a través de ella. Efectivamente, tal y como ella había pensado, el bus escolar esperaba afuera. Se dio vuelta para dar aviso a su hija, pero ya no estaba en la cocina. Esta, cuando su madre se había volteado para ver por la ventana, se había levantado e ido corriendo al baño a lavarse los dientes. Un segundo bocinazo sonó en el momento exacto en el que ella terminaba de lavarse los dientes. A toda velocidad, salió del baño y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Solo cuando estaba a la mitad del jardín recordó que algo se olvidaba._

Penny:-¡Maldición, la maqueta!- _A la velocidad que le permitieron sus pies, corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras y, en su habitación, tomó la maqueta del sistema solar que se encontraba en un costado, haciendo mucho ruido y, sin saberlo, despertando a su cachorrito, el cual se encontraba aun durmiendo. Luego de haberla agarrado, bajó las escaleras y, despidiéndose de su madre, subió las escaleras de entrada al bus.-_

_Linda, como de costumbre, observó desde el pórtico de su casa al autobús alejarse, mientras pensaba en lo rápido de su hija estaba creciendo, signo claro del paso del tiempo (tanto en su hija como en ella misma). Ya se encontraba en el secundario, y dentro de poco, estaría comenzando sus estudios universitarios. Había tantas cosas que ver, como por ejemplo, ¿A qué universidad iría? ¿Qué carrera tomaría? ¿Debía tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras tanto? Todas esas cuestiones, y más, ahondaban en la mente de Linda. Pero este no era momento para pensar en eso, y tampoco lugar, por lo que decidió entrar a la casa y prepararse, pues dentro de poco ella también tendría que irse a trabajar. En la cocina se encontró con una peculiar escena: Rhino, fuera de su esfera, se encontraba como en un trance, mirando una gran tira de panceta cruda. _

Linda:-_ ¿_Qué pasa chiquitín, quieres un poco_?- Le preguntó mientras se reía- Ay_ Rhino, tu nunca dejas de ser tierno, ¿verdad?-_ Dijo mientras le alcazaba ese "tesoro" al pequeño hámster, el cual, como si llorara de la felicidad, hizo un ruido agudo y se lanzó contra su presa. Hecho esto, le preparó la comida a Bolt, y una vez terminada toda esa labor, salió por la puerta principal y se subió a su auto, dejando la casa sola hasta la tarde, hora en la que volvería de su trabajo._

_Arriba, en el segundo piso, un pequeño cachorro blanco intentaba volver a dormirse, aunque sin éxito…_

Bolt P.O.V

_Por más que lo intentara, me fue imposible poder volver a conciliar el sueño. No sabía que día era, ni qué hora era, ni que pasaba a mí alrededor. Lo único que quería, y necesitaba, era dormir. Pero no pude, pues, por culpa de todo ese ruido, me había visto obligado a despertar. Como pude, abrí los ojos. Un tenue y cálido rayo se filtraba por entre las cortinas, logrando iluminar el lugar. Me encontraba en la habitación de Penny, como de costumbre, solo que esta vez había algo distinto…Y es que el lugar estaba hecho todo un desorden. Había hojas tiradas por todas partes, carpetas desacomodadas y mucha ropa en cualquier lugar. Al principio me asusté, llegando a pensar que hubiera pasado algo malo, pero luego recordé que el día anterior Penny se había acostado pasadas las doce. Lo demás, siguiendo esta conjetura, era obvio: Se había levantado tarde, no estaba lista y tuvo que preparar sus cosas a una velocidad record. Cerré los ojos una vez más antes de decidir levantarme. Había soñado con Mittens, y aunque no pudiera recordar muy bien el sueño, estaba seguro de una cosa, y era que había sido uno bueno. Suspiré. Me levanté y, a paso de tortuga, salí de la habitación en camino a la cocina. Esperaba encontrarme con la madre de Penny cuando llegara allí, por eso me sorprendí cuando solo vi a Rhino, el cual eructo fuertemente. _

Rhino:-Hola Bolt, ¿Cómo estás hoy?- _Me dijo mientras, con dificultad se levantaba y volvía a entrar a su esfera.-_ La madre de Penny dejó comida para ti, por si tienes hambre.-

Bolt:- Gracias Rhino.- _Le dije, aunque dudo que me entendiera, pues a la mitad de la oración comencé a bostezar. Últimamente me estaba despertando más tarde lo usual, cosa que me estaba comenzando a preocupar mucho. Mientras comía un poco, una duda asaltó mi mente.- Rhino, _¿Sabes qué hora es?-

Rhino:- Emmm…Si, son las ocho y media, Bolt. ¿Por qué?- _Me preguntó curioso_.-

Bolt:- Por que ayer estuve hablando con Eddy y le dije que estuviera aquí a eso de las nueve.- _Le dije mientras terminaba mi comida.-_ Me dijo que sus personas querían llevarlo al veterinario hoy, así que le propuse que se viniera a esconder aquí.-

Rhino:- _Muy emocionado comenzó a saltar de un lado para el otro, mientras con orgullo me decía.-_ Eres un héroe Bolt, el veterinario es tan malo…Y tú eres tan bueno…Y…-_Siguió hablando, pero como siempre, la felicidad empaño su voz, haciéndolo inentendible. Siguió balbuceando así como quince segundos hasta que, a modo de conclusión, como si eso lo definiera todo, dijo:- _Eres…mega…increíble.-

Bolt:- _No pude evitar reírme ante esa situación.- _Ya Rhino, solo soy un perro normal…Y no, no estoy siendo modesto.- _Agregué cuando vi que el abría la boca para responderme.-_ Como sea, ahora mismo iba salir al jardín, ¿Quieres venir?-

Rhino:- No gracias Bolt, tengo una pequeña cita en este momento. Solos ella, yo y largas horas de diversión.- _Dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada a la televisión, y se dibujada una larga sonrisa en su rostro.- _Van a pasar una gran maratón sobre ti Bolt, no quiero perdérmelo por nada en el mundo.-_ Y dicho esto, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la sala.-_

_Me quede parado, viéndolo alejarse unos segundos, hasta que por fin subió sobre el sofá y encendió el televisor. Luego, me di la vuelta y, pasando por la salida para perros, salí al jardín trasero. A diferencia del delantero, este no estaba separado por un pequeño camino de asfalto. Era bastante espacioso, y pegado a la cerca que daba la casa de al lado había un árbol, en cuya sombra solía recostarme a descansar cuando estaba aburrido. El día estaba hermoso. Hacía sol, pero no tanto como para pasar mucho calor. Por otro lado, una suave brisa pasaba de vez en cuando, revoloteando mi pelaje al pasar. Tenía una buena vida…Tenía familia, tenía una hermosa casa. También tenía muy buenos amigos. No tenía motivos por los cuales preocuparme verdaderamente, mi vida era perfecta…Entonces, ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué me sentía como si no mereciera nada de esto? Claro, la respuesta era obvia. El solo pensar en ella me hacía comprender rápidamente todas las respuestas a esas preguntas. ¿Qué porque me sentía tan mal? Simple, no la tenía a ella. Estaba lejos, sola, abandonada. Pasando frío por las noches y hambre por las mañanas. Ella, donde sea que estuviera, sufriendo…Y yo aquí, tranquilo, con el estómago lleno y con un lugar propio donde dormir. Simplemente había una pregunta que no podía responder por mí mismo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Qué es lo que la llevo a irse? Dejándome solo…preguntándome, una y otra vez, ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?_

Bolt:- Mittens…Te extraño…-

X:- Ay Bolt, yo también te extrañe…Aunque nos hayamos visto ayer, y anteayer, y la semana pasada.-_ Dijo una voz a mi espalda. Sobresaltado, me di vuelta rápidamente. Ante mí se encontraba un perro, raza galgo, de pelaje atigrado y aproximadamente mi estatura Al igual que yo, tenía unos profundos ojos marrones. Esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba recostado.- _Lamento haberte asustado Bolt, te vi tan metido en tus pensamientos que no quise interrumpirte…aunque, claro, al final se me hizo inevitable.- _Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada y se sentaba a mi lado.- ¿Cómo estás?-_

Bolt:-Hola Eddy. Bien, ¿Y tú?- _Le pregunté.-_

Eddy:- Bastante bien. Oye, gracias por dejarme esconderme aquí mientras me buscan mis personas. Sabes cuánto odio al veterinario.-_ Me dijo muy agradecido. Desde que habíamos llegado a los suburbios, había entablado amistad con muchos perros. Sin embargo, con Eddy era con quien mejor me había llevado. Él y sus personas vivían sobre la misma calle que nosotros, solo que dos casas a la derecha. Todos los días nos encontrábamos en mi casa o en la suya para luego salir juntos a jugar al parque.-_

Bolt:- No hay de qué.-_ Le respondí.- _ ¿Quieres hacer algo? No sé, podríamos ir a jugar al parque o algo así.-

Eddy:- Preferiría quedarnos aquí, si no te molesta.-

Bolt:- Para nada, solamente te pregunte lo anterior para quedar bien.- _Dicho esto, nos quedamos mirando. Luego de un segundo de silencio, empezamos a reírnos. No es que el chiste fuera particularmente gracioso, pero cuando uno está con amigos, las cosas no suelen tener sentido. Cuando terminamos de reírnos, sin poder evitarlo lancé un bostezo, captando su atención.-_

Eddy:- ¿Otra noche desvelada mirando las estrellas, Bolt?- _Me preguntó.-_

Bolt:- ¿Desvelado? ¿De qué hablas?- _Le dije, tratando de hacerme el sorprendido por la pregunta. Ciertamente, me había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía el que últimamente no estaba durmiendo?-_

Eddy:- Vamos Bolt, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, eres mi mejor amigo. Puedes contar conmigo para todo.- _ Me dijo. Y, ciertamente, era mi mejor amigo. En el confiaba más que en nadie. Pero tenía cierta…vergüenza de contarle la razón del porqué de mi desvelo.-_

Bolt:- Es que…es complicado…Y ciertamente me da pena.-_ Le dije, mientras notaba que me ponía rojo.-_

Eddy:- Sabes que no me voy a reír. Me conoces mejor que nadie. Pero, si de verdad te sientes incomodo contándomelo, no voy a presionarte. Es tu secreto, y no tienes por qué contárselo a todo el mundo. Ya lo sabes, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, me tienes a mí.-_ Me dijo con seriedad_

Bolt:- Yo…de acuerdo, te lo contaré.- _ Le dije, mientras suspiraba.-_

Eddy:- No Bolt, en serio. No te sientas obligado en contarme.- _ Me dijo mientras sonreía.-_

Bolt:- No, de verdad quiero contártelo. Bien, aquí va.-_ Suspiré, y me preparé para contarle todo.- _ Hace dos meses, cuando yo aún trabajaba en ese programa de televisión, hubo un problema. Has visto ese programa, lo conoces. Una de las razones por la que más lo valoraban era por su realismo, recalcando siempre mi actuación. Bueno, la razón por la que actuaba tan bien…es porque pensaba que era real…-_ Hice una pequeña pausa.-_

Eddy:- _Parecía sorprendido por lo que le acababa de contar.- _ Bueno, no puedo entender por qué podrías llegar a pensar que eso era real.-

Bolt:- Creía que era real porque, desde pequeño, me criaron para que actuara en ese show. Siempre me hicieron creer que todo lo que pasaba allí era real…-

Eddy:- Entiendo, y tu creías que Penny verdaderamente estaba en peligro, ¿No?- _Me preguntó.- _ Aun así, no entiendo. Bien, era una mentira, pero escapaste de eso, y ahora tienes una vida normal. ¿O no es ese el problema?- _ Ahora me miraba intrigado.-_

Bolt:- No, no era ese el problema. Debido a ciertos problemas con el rating del programa, decidieron hacer un capítulo especial, donde el villano por fin capturaba a Penny.- _Le dije, interrumpiéndome el.-_

Eddy:- Vaya, me imagino que eso te debió de haber encantado.- _ Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz-_

Bolt:- No puedes darte una idea.- _Le dije mientras nos reíamos los dos.- _Pero bueno, al final de capítulo, Penny es metida dentro de una cápsula y desaparece de pantalla. Como pude, logré escapar del set. Estaba corriendo por los pasillos del complejo cuando, por una ventanilla, logré ver a la "cápsula" donde supuestamente se la habían llevado y, pensando que tenía súper poderes, intenté atravesar la ventanilla…-

Eddy:- No creo que eso haya terminado muy bien.- _ Me dijo con una mueca de dolor.-_

Bolt:- Pues, si quieres que te diga la verdad, no lo recuerdo.- _ Le dije mientras me reía.-_ Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en una caja. En cuanto la tapad e la caja se abrió, salte hacia afuera y escape de ese lugar. Comencé a correr por todos lados, hasta caer en la cuenta de una cosa: Estaba solo y perdido en la ciudad. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era volver con Penny, recuerda que creía que ella estaba en peligro. Estaba perdido, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que unas palomas que me observaban bajaron a ayudarme. ¿Alguna vez viste el programa, verdad? El villano siempre estaba con un gato, y como yo creía que todo era real…llegué a pensar en secuestrar a un gato para que me revelara el paradero de Penny.- _ Le dije muy avergonzado de mí mismo. Eddy me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.-_

Eddy:- Por Dios Bolt, dime que no secuestraste a un gato.- _Me dijo entre la seriedad y la risa.-_

Bolt:- Bueno…-

Eddy:- _Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Eddy se tiró al piso y comenzó a reírse. Estuvo así unos treinta segundos, hasta que se pudo calmar y me dijo- _Lo siento Bolt, no me reía de ti, sino de la cara que el gato podría haber puesto una vez que lo atrapaste.-

Bolt:- En realidad no fue un gato…sino una gata.-

Eddy:- ¿Una gata? –_ Me preguntó sorprendido- _¿Atrapaste a una gata?-

Bolt:- Y no solo eso…una vez que la atrapé, para asegurarme de que colaboraría la…emmm…la colgué de un puente.- _Le dije ya no avergonzado, sino totalmente rojo.-_

Eddy:- _Increíblemente estaba serio.- _Bolt, ¿De verdad la colgaste de un puente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera caído?- _Me pregunto. Y entonces me lo pregunté yo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si eso hubiera pasado?-_

Bolt:- Vamos Eddy, no pensé eso en su momento, mira mi situación.- _Le dije.-_

Eddy:- Bueno, no importa eso ahora, continúa tu historia.- 

Bolt:- Bueno, luego de…haberla colgado del puente, tome una correa y la até a mí, como seguro de que no se escapara. Llegamos a un acuerdo, en cuanto ella me llevara de vuelta con Penny, yo la liberaría.-

Eddy:- No parece un acuerdo muy justo, ¿No lo crees? Y, ya que vamos al caso, ¿Dónde estabas?- _ Me pregunto con curiosidad.-_

Bolt:- Los estudios de grabación y Penny estaban aquí, en California. Mientras que yo, en ese momento, me encontraba en…Nueva York.-

Eddy:- Vaya, no estabas tan cerca que digamos, ¿Eh?- _Me respondió bastante anonadado.- _

Bolt:- Bueno, para hacerla más rápida, gracias a un mapa de la compañía del waffle, "El waffle loco", logramos recorrer la mitad del país. En cierta ciudad conocimos a Rhino y, como era un admirador mío, quiso unirse a nosotros.-_ Sentía que la conversación se hacía larga, así que decidí saltar a los puntos más importantes.-_ Iba todo bien, hasta que a las afueras de la ciudad donde encontramos a Rhino nos atrapó un oficial de la perrera.-

Eddy:- _Abrió los ojos como platos, y me miraba como si no pudiera creerme.-_ ¿La perrera? ¿Y cómo escapaste?-

Bolt:- Rhino logró abrir mi cabina de contención durante el viaje, pudiendo escaparme cuando aún no habíamos llegado.-_ Le expliqué. El pareció comprenderlo, pero entonces puso cara de no entender una cosa.-_

Eddy:- ¿Y la gata? La sacaron a ella también, ¿Verdad?-

Bolt:- Bueno…en ese momento, yo estaba bastante contrariado…Había descubierto que no tenía ningún súper poder, y que mi vida era una mentira. Estuvo a punto de rendirme, cuando Rhino llegó a mi lado, para decirme…ciertas palabras alentadoras.-_ Le expliqué sin entrar en detalles, aunque recordaba muy bien lo que él me había dicho.-_ Así que seguimos el rastro del auto en el que ella iba y llegamos hasta la perrera. Una vez allí, la rescatamos y logramos escapar los tres juntos.-

Eddy:- ¿Volviste a la perrera, solo para rescatarla?-_ Parecía sorprendido, como si le acabaran de contar algo imposible.-_ ¿Y qué paso después?

Bolt:- Ella decidió perdonarme por haberla secuestrado y, modo de pago, se ofreció a llevarme devuelta con Penny. Desde allí, el viaje se volvió muy divertido. Ella comenzó a enseñarme como ser un perro de verdad, y que no importaba ya que mi vida haya sido una mentira, sino que hiciera de mi presente una buena entrada para mi futuro.-

Eddy:- Así que…un gato que le enseña a un perro como ser un perro…Eso parece una buena trama para una película._ Me dijo divertido. No pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario. Si había algo que me encantaba de Eddy, era que, sin importar la situación, el siempre encontraba que decir.- ¿_Y cómo continúa? Estás aquí, así que me imagino que lograron llegar hasta California.-

Bolt:- En cuanto llegamos a Las Vegas, tuvimos un…pequeño inconveniente…-_ Le dije, recordando toda la situación como si hubiera pasado ayer. "Yo soy real" es lo que ella había dicho.- _Al final, separamos nuestros caminos, ella decidió quedarse allí, pues tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Yo, por otro lado, subiéndome a la parte trasera de un vehículo, logré llegar hasta aquí. Y esa es la historia.-_ Le dije a modo de conclusión.-_

Eddy:- ¿y cuál es el problema? No lo entiendo. Pudiste llegar hasta aquí, habiendo recorrido medio país. Conociste a varios amigos por el camino y al conseguiste una mejor vida.-_ Me decía confundido.-_

Bolt:- El problema…es que…no la tengo a ella.- _Le dije avergonzado de mí mismo._- El solo pensar que ella está allí, sola y pasando hambre…Mientras que yo estoy aquí, con todas las comodidades, todo lo que alguien puede tener…me hace sentir tan mal.- _Le dije como pude. Exactamente no sabía que era lo que sentía, pues era muy complejo, y no lo llegaba a entender del todo.- _Ella me dio una razón para vivir Eddy, y yo la abandoné. La dejé sola en ese lugar.-

Eddy:- Ahhh ya veo por donde va la cosa…Te enamoraste de la gata.- _Me dijo con una sonrisa.-_

Bolt:- _Su respuesta hizo que me pusiera muy rojo. ¿Enamorarme?_ ¿_De Mittens_?_ Ciertamente no sabía lo que sentía, quería tenerla conmigo, poder hablar con ella. Poder sentirla… ¿Era eso amor?- _¿Enamorado? Creo que te estas volviendo loco amigo.- _Le dije mientras me reía nervioso.-_

Eddy:- Vamos Bolt, ¿Qué clase de ser vivo no forma un vincula tan fuerte con alguien, después de haber vivido tanto?-_ Me preguntó. Y no sabía que responderle.- _No puedes tirarme la excusa de Rhino, pues es un caso muy distinto. Rhino te sirvió de acompañante…Pero esa gata te sirvió de guía, de mentora. Te enseñó y te apoyó en los momentos más difíciles. Ella te dio una razón-

Bolt:- Pero…pero…No podría estar yo enamorado de Mittens, eso estaría mal.- _Le dije, tratando de convencerlo.-_

Eddy:- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu eres un perro y ella una gata? Eso es ridisurdo.- _Me dijo, usando una de las palabras raras que Rhino siempre utilizaba.- _ Bolt, no importa de quien estás enamorado, sino como estás enamorado y porque.-_ Me dijo mientras se levantaba. El cielo ya estaba de un color anaranjado.-_ Voy a volver a mi casa, supongo que mi turno con el veterinario ya se habrá pasado de hora. Muchas gracias por esconderme Bolt, te debo una. Hasta mañana- _Y dicho esto, salió por el patio delantero en dirección a su casa._

_No me levanté enseguida, sino que me quede un rato recostado, pensando. ¿Amor? ¿De verdad era eso? Por supuesto, le tenía mucho aprecio a Mittens. Incluso mucho más que a Penny. ¿Pero llegar al punto de estar enamorado? Aunque tenía que admitir que Eddy estaba en lo cierto, al menos en una cosa: Ella me había dado una razón, una excusa para poder terminar el viaje. Quizás, muy en el fondo, yo no había completado mi viaje para volver con Penny, sino para poder pasar más tiempo con Mittens. Para poder tenerla más tiempo a mi lado. ¿Era eso cierto? Levante mi cabeza, y dirigí mi mirada al cielo anaranjado, cuyos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue la mañana habían desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿Estaría viendo el cielo, y pensando en mí, así como yo lo hacía con ella en este momento? Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que yo sentía ahora? Lo más probable es que ni recordara como me llamó, y para ella no sea más que el "cachorro loco". ¿Pero importa eso? No lo sé._

_En el jardín de enfrente pude escuchar el sonido que hace un auto al frenar. Seguramente Linda ya estaba de vuelta. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa para poder recibirla. El resto del día fue totalmente rutinario. Esperar a Penny, y una vez aquí, salir a jugar lo que quedaba del día. _

_Al momento de dormir, un pensamiento revoloteaba por mi mente. Algo que no me dejaba de molestar. Algo que insistía, y que amenazaba con quedarse allí hasta que lo dijera en voz alta. _

_¿Qué pasaría, si yo…la fuera a buscar?_

Bueno, hasta acá el primer capítulo de la historia. Sé que la conversación entre Eddy y Bolt es un resumen de la peli (con unas modificaciones), no es necesario que lo lean (a menos que quieran ahondar más en la personalidad de Eddy), pero si es importante para lo que viene de la historia. Dentro de poco voy a estar subiendo a mi perfil la información de Eddy, para que puedan conocerlo más.

Bueno, eso nada más, hasta la próxima.


	3. Preparándonos para la aventura

**Capítulo 3: EL comienzo de un gran viaje**

Bolt P.O.V.

_En mi sueño la estaba siguiendo. No había más que vacío sobre nosotros, y la luz era tenue, dada por los faros de luz que pasábamos. Yo me encontraba corriendo tras de ella, tratando de alcanzarla, pero sin éxito. Cada vez que me acercaba, corría más y más rápido, doblando por las irregulares curvas de los oscuros callejones de la ciudad. No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo, ni tampoco cuánto duraría el trayecto. Por supuesto, sabía que esto era un sueño, y sin embargo, la desesperación por no poder atraparla era inmensa. Ella no parecía estar cansada, y a medida que aumentaba su velocidad, más lejana se volvía para mí. Como pude, intente ir más rápido…pero no podía. Estaba extenuado, muy cansado. Ya hasta me costaba respirar. Había comenzado a llover, y torpemente estaba resbalándome sobre el mojado suelo de la calle…pero no podía parar. Tenía que llegar hasta ella sí o sí, como diera lugar. Casi le estaba pisando los talones, cuando, más adelante, vi que el callejón terminaba en una inmensa pared. El fin del camino, ella no tenía donde huir. Sorpresivamente, me saco una gran ventaja de velocidad sobre el último tramo, dejándome bastante atrás. Tampoco me preocupe mucho, siendo que ya no tenía donde más correr. Poco a poco, fui aminorando la velocidad, llegando a un leve trote. Era mía, ya no escaparía. Ella aún estaba corriendo, como si no hubiera visto que delante tenía una gran pared que delimitaba el fin del camino. Estaba ya a pocos palmos del gran muro, yendo a una gran velocidad, dando todo esto como resultado una única posibilidad: Que se golpeara contra la pared. Preocupado, le grité que se detuviera, pero simplemente siguió, como si no me hubiera escuchado. Y lo que sucedió después me dejó con la boca abierta. _

_Ella atravesó el muro._

_Simple. Como si no existiera, ella simplemente lo pasó de largo. Enfadado, aumente mi velocidad, preparado para imitarla, para seguir en la carrera…pero no sucedió. Sentí un gran dolor en la cabeza, producto del choque contra el muro, y acto seguido caí al suelo. Y grité…grité mucho. Grité su nombre. Ya no llovía, pero la oscuridad aún persistía, y el vacío sobre nosotros era gigante. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Lentamente, me di vuelta, con la excusa de rehacer mi camino. Y allí estaba ella. Sentada, observándome. Se mirada era rara, mezcla de curiosidad, enojo y reproche. En sus ojos se podía leer lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y lo que quería. Era claro lo que quería preguntarme. _

_Bolt:- _Yo…lo siento. Sé que aquello nunca debió haber pasado. No hay un día en que no me arrepienta de mi decisión. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo…_-Pero me interrumpí. Su mirada había cambiado. Ya no había nada de ese matiz de curiosidad, sino simplemente enojo y reproche. Y de nuevo, era claro lo que pensaba_- Lo sé…lo sé. Sé que eso no es posible_.- Suspiré y levanté la cabeza, intentando en vano encontrar algo en ese vacío cielo que me ayudara a aclararme. Sin embargo, no fue eso posible. Y volví a posar mi mirada sobre la suya. Ya no había enojo, ni curiosidad, ni reproche. No. Había algo nuevo, algo que hasta ahora solo había visto en esa mirada una vez en mi vida. Era tristeza. Era la peor clase de tristeza que podía haber…era abandono. Todo el sufrimiento de una joven vida, atrapada en esos ojos verdes. Sentí algo caer en mi cabeza. Nuevamente levanté la cabeza, en dirección al vacío firmamento…y estaba lloviendo. Y ella, que hasta entonces había estado callada, estaba llorando.- _No llores, por favor. Perdón…Mittens. Iré por ti.- _Le aseguré._ _Y dejó de llover. Y ella dejó de llorar. Ya no había callejón, ni había suelo. Ya no había nada. Y entonces…_

…abrí los ojos.

_Como de costumbre, desperté en la habitación de Penny. Estaba acostado en mi colchón. Un poco desorientado, decidí echarle una mirada al cuarto. Curiosamente, estaba bastante ordenada. Tal vez Linda, una vez ida Penny al colegio, se quedó para poder ordenarla. No había ropa tirada, ni papeles y exámenes revoloteando por ahí Decidí permanecer un rato más acostado, esperando a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, vinieron a mi mente imágenes de mi sueño; "Iré por ti" fue lo que le había dicho. ¿De verdad? ¿Iría yo por ella? ¿Emprendería un nuevo viaje, tal como hice para volver con Penny? Había tanto que pensar, por supuesto. Dudaba de poder hacerlo solo, y no sabría con quién podría ir. Tal vez Rhino, aunque… ¿Haría el esto por Mittens? Tal vez no por Mittens, sino por mí. Aunque, claro, ninguno de los dos sabíamos cómo manejarnos muy bien afuera. Otra interrogante importante era… ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Se habría quedado en Las Vegas, o habría decidido volver? ¿Y si estaba asentada en una nueva ciudad? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Diría que sí, o que no? Tal vez siquiera me dirigiera la palabra, aunque lo entendería perfectamente, viendo como terminamos la última vez. Todavía podía sentir la tristeza que sentí ese día. Verla alejarse, pensando, sabiendo, que tal vez sería la última vez que la viera en mi vida…y aun así dejándola ir. _

_En cosas como esas pensaba cuando sentí un gran rugido, proveniente de mi estómago. Lentamente, y un poco adormilado aun, me levante, y me dirigí a la cocina. En el trayecto, comencé a pensar en nuestro viaje. En todo lo que ella me enseñó, y en todo lo que me apoyo. Me di cuenta, entonces, que solo por ella, y gracias a ella, había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora: Con Penny, con Rhino y con linda. En resumen, con una familia. En la sala de estar se encontraba Rhino, como siempre. Estaba viendo la televisión, bastante concentrado y lanzando chillidos de felicidad y emoción cada vez que algo emocionante pasaba en el programa. ¿Pensaría el en Mittens cada noche, así como lo hacía yo? Si bien él no llegó a tener el mismo trato con ella que conmigo, sobre el final pude notar una relación más cuidada entre ellos dos. Podría decirse hasta que eran amigos. Entonces ¿Me acompañaría el en mi viaje, sabiendo la razón de este? Decidí no molestarlo con esa interrogante aun, e ir directo a la cocina a buscar mi comida. Allí, en la cocina, encontré mi plato, lleno de mi alimento. Mientras comía, otra duda asalto mi mente. Si hiciéramos ese viaje, ¿Qué comeríamos? Por supuesto, llevaríamos comida de aquí, aunque… ¿Y si esta se acababa? ¿Dónde conseguiríamos las provisiones y demás cosas? Si bien Mittens me había enseñado a hacer la "carita de perro", no pensaba que eso pudiera ayudarme con todas las personas. Y no creo que hurgar dentro de los contenedores de basura fuera muy higiénico, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho varias veces durante nuestro primer viaje. Y hablando de personas, ¿Cuánto duraría él viaje? ¿Sería como el primero? Recuerdo que Mittens me había dicho que, en total, habíamos tardado algo así como dos semanas en llegar desde Nueva York hasta Las Vegas. Aun así, no quería que Penny pensara que me había escapado de nuevo, ni que se preocupara otra vez. Curiosamente, cada vez que pensaba en la idea del viaje me aterraba…y sin embargo, cuando pensaba en porque haría el viaje, cuando pensaba en Mittens, ese terror desaparecía…_

_Tan distraído estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que ya me había terminado toda mi comida, y me encontraba parado mirando a un plato vacío. Me reí de mí mismo al imaginar cómo me hubiera visto, y me retire de la cocina, en dirección a la sala de estar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía plantearle la idea a Rhino, o debía esperar un poco más y pensarlo mejor? Una vez en la sala, me acerqué al sillón y me subí sobre él. Rhino parecía no haberse percatado de mi llegada. Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo fijo, esperando a que tal vez se diera cuenta y me saludara. No fue el caso._

_Bolt:- _Hola Rhino.-_ Le dije con un bostezo.-_

_Rhino:-_ Hola Bolt, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- _Me preguntó, aunque sin prestarme atención, casi como si fuera su contestador automático.-_

_Bolt:- _ Ah pues, muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?-

Rhino:- También.- _Me respondió, pero sin mirarme todavía.-_

_Bolt:-_ ¿Qué miras?- _Le pregunté, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta. Desde que Penny y yo habíamos renunciado al programa, habían conseguido a una nueva actriz, y a un pero similar a mí. Aunque claro, no era lo mismo, parecía tener bastante éxito entre la gente.- _

_Rhino:- _Miraba la nueva serie de Bolt. En este capítulo, Penny y Bolt son abducidos por unos alienígenas, con la intención de usar el poder de Bolt para dominar el mundo.- _Dijo feliz, aunque luego cambió su tono por uno de decepción.- _Es una lástima que una trama tan buena sea arruinada de esta manera. Ya no es lo mismo sin ti amigo.- _Dijo triste.-_

Bolt:- Ah… ¿No?- _Le pregunte confundido. No entendía la razón de su tristeza, pues yo seguía viendo a la serie igual que siempre. - _¿Qué tiene de distinto?-

_Rhino:- _Bueno, para empezar, el perro no es tan buen luchador como tú lo eres. Y no parece sentir verdadera desesperación cada vez que secuestran a Penny. Tampoco Penny parece muy aterrada. Y claro…-_ Y continuó enumerando las cosas que no le gustaban de la nueva serie, a medida que levantaba los dedos de sus patas.- _Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¿No crees que Penny se ve un tantito distinta?-

Bolt:- Eh, Rhino, ¿Si sabes que ni Penny ni yo seguimos trabajando en esa serie, verdad?- _Muchas veces me preocupaba de lo poco que podía saber Rhino de las cosas que lo rodeaban.- _

_Rhino:- _¿Trabajar?-_ Se veía en extremo confundido.- _Mmm no sé de qué me hablas amigo.-_ Ante ese comentario, no pude hacer más que reírme. Por supuesto, el continuó sin mirarme.- _Hoy te levantaste más temprano que de lo usual Bolt. ¿Pudiste dormir bien esta vez?

Bolt:- ¿Cómo dices?-

Rhino:- Es que generalmente sueles levantarte más tarde que esto. Para cuando tú te levantas, ya pasaron tres capítulos de tu serie. En cambio, hoy este es recién el primero, y ya estas levantado.- _Me dijo, como quien explica algo lógico-_

_Bolt:- _Ah... Bueno, sí. Podría decirse que esta noche dormí mejor- _Le dije un poco desorientado. ¿Cómo sabía Rhino que yo tenía problemas para dormir?-_ Rhino, ¿Cómo sabías que tengo problemas para dormir?-

Rhino:- Bueno, usualmente, por la noche hago mis… eh… mis… ¡Mis caminatas nocturnas! Sí, eso. Y muchas veces te vi despierto, mirando por la ventana.-

Bolt:- Aham… -_ Sabía que me mentía con eso de las "caminatas nocturnas". Lo más probable fuera que bajaba a ver un poco más de televisión por la noche, mientras no hubiera nadie que lo interrumpiera. ¿Me habría visto?- _Rhino, ¿Tú le contaste a Eddy sobre esto?- _Le pregunté, recordando el comentario de Eddy el día anterior y como había evadido mi pregunta a como lo sabía.-_

_Rhino:- _Ah, sí Bolt, yo le dije. La semana pasada me preguntó porque estabas tan cansado y se lo conté.- _Me explicó-_

_Bolt:- _Ah…- _Ambos nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, oyéndose solo el sonido del programa. ¿Debía preguntarle ahora? Supuse que mejor momento no encontraría, pues esto era lo único que hacía en el día. Muy rara vez salía a jugar con Eddy y conmigo. Armándome de valor, le dije…- _Rhino… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?-

_Rhino:-_Por supuesto Bolt, dime.- _Me dijo. Seguía sin mirarme.-_

_Bolt: - _Tú…eh… ¿Tú extrañas a Mittens?-

_Rhino:- _¿A quién?- _Preguntó extrañado-_

_Bolt:- _A Mittens.- _Le repetí. ¿Se había olvidado de ella? Tal vez la recordara con otro nombre…- _Ya sabes, a la gata.-

_Rhino:- _Ahhhh, Mittens_ –Dijo golpeándose con la palma la frente. Luego, entendiendo mejor mi pregunta original, puso cara rara.- _¿Qué si extraño a la gata?-_ Me preguntó extrañado. Y ciertamente, era una pregunta bastante sorpresiva. Hacía dos meses ya que se había separado de nosotros. Dos meses desde que ambos no pronunciábamos su nombre en una conversación.- _¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

Bolt:- Es que, veras…estuve pensando y… No me parece bien como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros.- _Le dije un poco avergonzado.-_ Y me siento muy mal con solo pensar que ella está sola, allí afuera, mientras nosotros estamos aquí tan cómodos. Yo…en cierto modo…la necesito Rhino.- _Le dije en un tono que sonó más suplicante que ninguna otra cosa.-_

_Rhino:- Echando un largo suspiro, volteó la cara y me miró directamente.- _Te entiendo Bolt. Admito que no me porte del todo bien con ella, y me gustaría poder pedirle disculpas. Pero ella ya no está con nosotros, cada uno eligió su camino.- _Me dijo, como si ya no hubiera más opción que resignarse.- _No se puede hacer nada mas.- _Y dicho eso, volvió a voltearse para poder ver su programa.-_

_Bolt:- Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.- _Bueno…creo que si podemos hacer algo, Rhino.-

_Rhino:- _¿Podemos?- _Me preguntó extrañado. Nuevamente, volvió a voltear su cuello en mi dirección, haciendo este un ruido espantoso.-_

_Bolt:-En silencio comencé a asentir. Me bajé del sillón y me puse frente a él- _¿Qué me dirías si te dijera… de volver a repetir nuestro "pequeño viajecito", solo que esta vez para poder encontrar a Mittens y pedirle que vuelva con nosotros?- _ Le pregunte con una sonrisa. El simplemente se quedó mudo, mirándome. Ya no le importaba la televisión, ni el programa. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro -_

_Rhino:- _Eso…sería… ¡Megafabuloso!_- Dijo muy emocionado, mientras saltaba como loco en el sillón. Yo no pude más que reír por su reacción.- _¡Megaincreible! ¡Ya quiero que empiece!-

Bolt:- Tranquilo Rhino, todavía es solo una idea. Aún hay muchas cosas que discutir.- _"Y planear" me dije a mi mismo.-_

Rhino:- Será increíble Bolt, pelearemos contra los esbirros de el del ojo verde para poder rescatar a Mittens.- _Exclamó mientras ponía una de sus poses de acción.-_

_Bolt:- _Escúchame Rhino, pues tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Voy a necesitar toda tu atención y ayuda.- _Le dije, simulando la voz de un general de un ejército. Rhino, siguiéndome el juego, se paró firme con una mano sobre la frente, a modo de saludo.-_

_Rhino:- _¡Señor, si señor!-

_Bolt:- _Muy bien. Para empezar, vamos a necesitar a alguien que nos ayude a movernos por la ciudad. Alguien que conozca, y tenga un buen sentido de la orientación. ¿Conoces a alguien?-

_Rhino:- _Bueno, podríamos preguntarle a Eddy. Él tiene el olfato de un ninja, y la fuerza de cinco hombres, y la velocidad de un misil… -_ Dijo, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación. Eddy… No era una mala idea. Si bien los suburbios no eran muy grandes, aquí en Westlake era muy normal perderse_, _debido a que todas las calles y pasajes son iguales. Y si bien Eddy no tenía un gran sentido de la orientación, nunca se había perdido.- _

_Bolt:- _Bien pensado Rhino, Eddy podría sernos de gran utilidad.-_ Le dije.- _Escúchame, volveré en un segundo, ¿De acuerdo? Iré a buscarlo-

_Rhino:- _Enterado capitán.- _Y dicho esto volvió a encender el televisor.-_

_Yo por mi parte, me dirigí a la puerta delantera, para poder salir a la calle. Una vez fuera, me encaminé hacia la casa de Eddy, la cual estaba sobre nuestra misma calle, pero a dos casas de distancia. Ciertamente, era un día hermoso. El cielo estaba despejado, y el viento iba y venía. La idea de incluir a Eddy en el viaje en cierto sentido me había generado más expectativa. Ya no hablaríamos de aventuras que vivimos por separados, sino que viviríamos una juntos. Sabía que él amaba este tipo de salidas y propuestas, y si bien esta era un tanto alocada, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aceptara. Esperaba encontrar a Eddy recostado en el patio delantero, como de costumbre. Y allí estaba, durmiendo. _

_Bolt:- _Hola Eddy.- _Le dije. El, lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos.-_

_Eddy:- _Hola Bolt, ¿Cómo estás?- _Me pregunto mientras se estiraba.- _¿Pudiste dormir bien esta vez?-

Bolt:- Si si – _Le dije apurado. Esto lo sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada.- _Escúchame, estuve pensando lo que estuvimos hablando ayer.-

Eddy:- ¿Ayer?- _Me pregunto extrañado-_ Mmmm no sé de que me hablas amigo, tendrás que ser más específico.

_Bolt:- _Ya sabes…sobre…ella… -_Le dije un poco apenado por tener que sacar a relucir el tema. Sorprendido, vi cómo comenzó a reír.-_

_Eddy:- _Ya lo sé Bolt, solo quería hacerte pasar un poco vergüenza.- _Me dijo mientras sonreía.- _¿Y que hay con eso?- _Me preguntó curioso.-_

_Bolt:- _Bueno, sé que esto sonará un poco extraño, incluso hasta extremista, y no te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante para mí ni te tuviera tanta confianza.-

_Eddy:-_ ¿Qué es Bolt? Vamos, dilo ya.-

_Bolt:- _Ayer, mientras intentaba dormir, se me ocurrió que…tal vez…podría volver a repetir ese viaje que hicimos por todo el país, pero esta vez para poder encontrar a Mittens.- _Le dije.- _Y…te quería preguntar si…te gustaría venir con Rhino y conmigo.-

_Eddy:- _A ver, ¿Me estas pidiendo que salga con mi mejor amigo y un hámster loco con adicción a la televisión en un viaje por todo el país, para poder encontrar a una gata callejera y pedirle que se acostumbre a una vida en un suburbio?- _Me dijo escéptico.- _

_Bolt:- _En realidad, sería un pequeño viajecito hasta Las Vegas, pero si.- _Le dije tímidamente. No lo había pensado de esa forma, y ciertamente, parecía una locura.-_

_Eddy:- _Bueno, pues cuenta conmigo.- _Me dijo con una sonrisa.- _Será una aventura genial Bolt, piénsalo, será increíble. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado partir?-

_Bolt:- _Aun hay muchas cosas que tengo que pensar Eddy, por eso los necesito a ti y a Rhino.-

Eddy:- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos ya mismo para tu casa a planear este viaje, ¿Te parece?- _Me dijo emocionado. Esta era una de las principales cosas que más me gustaban de Eddy: su emoción por las aventuras. Aunque aquí claramente salía a relucir un aspecto más. Y es que, si esto se lo hubiera pedido otro perro, seriamente dudo que él hubiera aceptado una oferta así.-_

_Bolt:- _Me parece perfecto Eddy.- _Le dije con una sonrisa. Juntos, nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Una vez allí, fuimos hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Rhino.- _Hola Rhino, ya volvimos.-

Rhino:- Hola Bolt, hola Eddy.- _Dijo hipnotizado por la caja mágica.-_

_Eddy:-_ Hola Rhino, ¿Qué miras?- _Le preguntó curioso.-_

_Rhino:- _No lo sé.- _Contestó alargando las vocales, como si fuera uno de esos zombies que pasan en las películas.-_

_Bolt:- _Rhino, apaga el televisor por favor.- _ Le pedí amablemente. Increíblemente, Rhino tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión.- _Muy bien, vamos a hablar de este viaje-_ Les dije serio, para que vieran que no aceptaba ningún tipo de bromas.- _Verdaderamente no será muy largo. La última vez que vimos a Mittens fue en Las Vegas, ¿Verdad Rhino?-

Rhino:- Si Bolt.-

Bolt:- Y no creo que ella quisiera moverse de allí. Es muy sencillo conseguir comida.- _Les dije.- _Por lo tanto no creo que este viaje nos lleve tanto recorrido.-

Eddy:- De acuerdo, entonces, nuestro destino serán las Vegas, correcto. ¿Conocen la mejor manera de llegar hasta allí?- _Preguntó-_

_Rhino:- _Sino me equivoco, la madre de Penny tiene un pequeño libro con todas las rutas y sus destinos en la cocina, ¿Verdad Bolt?-

_Bolt:- ¡_Es cierto! Bien pensado Rhino.- _Le dije mientras me iba a la cocina, dejando a Rhino sonrojado por mi comentario. Luego de estarlo buscando un rato, lo encontré, al lado de un libro de recetas en la despensa- _Bien chicos, aquí tengo el libro. Vamos a buscar Los Ángeles y luego Las Vegas.- _Y dicho esto, comenzamos a buscar en el glosario.-_

_Eddy:- _Bien, aquí estamos nosotros.- _Dijo mientras señalaba en la pequeña guía el punto que decía "westlake".- _

_Bolt:- _Y Aquí esta Las Vegas.- _Dije haciendo lo mismo, solo que señalando el puntito que decía "Las Vegas".-_

_Rhino:- _De acuerdo, entonces, deberemos seguir…- _Dijo mientras caminaba entre medio de nuestras patas, trazando con las suyas el camino indicado por la guía.- _La ruta 15 nacional.- _Dijo emocionado.-_

_Bolt:- _Excelente chicos. Y según este libro, este camino no dura más de cinco horas con tráfico. Para cuando anochezca ya estaremos en casa.- _Exclame muy contento.- _De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo partiremos?-

Eddy.- ¿Qué te parece mañana? Sería lo ideal, ya que nuestras personas estarán en el trabajo o en el colegio. Para cuando terminen ya estaremos de vuelta.-

Bolt:- Bien pensado. ¿Rhino, tu qué dices?-

Rhino:- Si fuera por mi Bolt ya mismo hubiéramos salido. Allí afuera hay muchos villanos que esperan ser derrotados por el gran Rhino.- _Dijo poniendo su pose heroica.-_ Pero si quieren salir mañana no hay ningún problema. Tendré más tiempo para despedirme.- _Miro al televisor con cierta tristeza.-_

Bolt:- Bien.- _Dije feliz, dando por zanjado este tema.-_

_Eddy:- _Deberíamos preparar mochilas con provisiones, ¿No les parece? Uno nunca sabe cuándo podríamos llegar a tener sed o hambre.-

Bolt:- Buena idea Eddy. Si no me equivoco, creo que Penny tiene una mochila en su armario que no utiliza. Podría usar esa.-

Eddy:- Yo podría buscar en el armario de mis personas, seguramente tienen algo allí.- _Y dicho esto, salió de la casa en dirección a la suya. Yo, mientras tanto, me dirigí a la habitación de Penny para poder buscar esa mochila. Una vez allí, abrí el armario y la pude ver: estaba sobre una caja. Sin problemas, debido a que no estaba muy alta, pude agarrarla. No era muy grande, de hecho, era perfecta para mí. Era toda negra, con pequeños detalles amarillos. Cerré las puertas del armario y baje de nuevo a la sala de estar, para poder encontrarme con los chicos. Me encontraba solo con Rhino, y mientras esperábamos a que Eddy volviera, nos pusimos a ver un rato la televisión. Pasados unos diez minutos, Eddy estuvo de vuelta, y con algo más que solo una mochila…- _Hey Bolt, Rhino, miren lo que encontré.- _Además de la mochila, la cual era toda azul, llevaba un pedazo de papel plegado dentro de esta. Cuando lo saco y lo abrió completo, pudimos ver que era un mapa de todo el país, con sus rutas y distintas paradas.- _Creo que podría sernos muy útil, ¿No les parece?

Rhino:- ¿Solo útil? Es perfecto.-

Bolt:- Deberíamos aprovechar para marcar allí la ruta que tomaremos, será mucho más fácil en caso de que perdamos la guía.-_Y dicho esto, tomamos un marcador verde y_ _remarcamos el camino que tomaríamos.- _Bien. Eddy, guarda ese marcador en tu mochila, tal vez nos sea útil más adelante.- _Le dije. El asintió y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos pequeños.- _Bien, tenemos un mapa, una guía y mochilas. Ahora necesitamos Agua y comida, ¿Verdad?- _Los demás asintieron- _Eddy, ve a tu casa y trae todas las botellas de agua y comida que encuentres y sepas que podemos llevar. Ven Rhino, ayúdame aquí con lo nuestro.- _Y dicho eso, cada quien fue por su camino. En nuestra nevera había dos botellas con agua. Las agarramos y las guardamos en la mochila. Luego, agarramos nuestra comida y la guardamos junto con las botellas. Cinco minutos después de esto, llego Eddy. En su mochila llevaba otras dos botellas, un poco más de comida y el marcador verde que le dije que guardara.- _De acuerdo muchachos, creo que eso es todo, ¿Cierto? No será un viaje verdaderamente largo.-

Eddy:- Esto será emocionante.- _Dijo, claramente feliz y emocionado.- _

Bolt:- Por supuesto que si.- _Respondí asintiendo, mientras asentía y sonreía.- _Oye Eddy, ¿Tus personas salen a trabajar temprano, verdad?-_ Le pregunté-_

_Eddy:- _Si, salen un poco antes de que Penny salga para el colegio. ¿Porque?- _Preguntó-_

_Bolt:- _ De acuerdo, sabiendo eso, podremos preparar un horario de salida.-_ Les expliqué-_ Linda debería ser la última en salir, y ella se va a trabajar a las ocho en punto. Eddy, ¿Crees que podrías estar aquí para las ocho y media?-

_Eddy:- _Claro, para esa hora ya estaré despierto.-

_Bolt:- _Perfecto.- _Miré el reloj. Marcaba la una de la tarde. Aún quedaba tiempo antes de que Penny y Linda volvieran a casa.- _Chicos, ¿Quiere salir a jugar?-

_Rhino:- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al televisor.- _Lo siento Bolt, pero si de verdad salimos mañana, quiero poder disfrutar de este poco tiempo que me queda con la caja mágica.-

Bolt:- De acuerdo Rhino. ¿Tú que dices Eddy?-_ Le pregunté mientras me volteaba a verlo.-_

_Eddy:- _No me encuentro con muchas ganas de jugar hoy, Bolt. Pero tal vez podríamos recostarnos a hablar un poco si quieres.-

_Bolt:- _Claro, por mi estaría bien.- _Y juntos salimos al jardín trasero. Habíamos dejado las mochilas dentro de las casa, no sin antes poner las botellas de vuelta en la nevera para que estuvieran congeladas al día siguiente. Nuevamente, como en el día anterior, nos recostamos bajo la sombra del árbol de mi patio.- _Esto será muy emocionante,¿Verdad Eddy?-

_Eddy:- _Vaya que sí. Tal vez no sea un viaje tan largo como uno esperaría, pero será genial en todo sentido. Nunca estuve en Las Vegas para serte sincero. ¿Cómo es?- _Me preguntó curioso.-_

_Bolt:- _Bueno, creo que haber escuchado a Mittens llamarla "la ciudad que nunca duerme"… Y vaya que tenía razón.- _Comencé a contarle lo que allí vimos. Como por el día brilla gracias a la majestuosidad del sol, y por la noche a la luz del neón. Le conté de la comida, y los callejones libre que había. Del clima y de lo mucho que puede uno llegar a divertirse.-_

_Eddy:- _Vaya, parece un lugar genial para estar. Ahora entiendo porque esa gata querría quedarse.- _Dijo pensativo.- _Y… hablando de esa gata, ¿Ya pensaste que vas a decirle cuando la veas?-

_Bolt:- _Bueno… Para serte sincero, aun no lo pensé.- _ Y era cierto. De hecho, hasta ese momento, no se me había pasado por la cabeza ese pequeño detalle… ¿Qué le diría? No podía llegar así como así y que luego no se me ocurra nada para decirle. Además, tampoco podía decirle cualquier cosa. Tenía que hacerle ver lo especial que ella era para mí. Lo mucho que la necesitaba.-_

_Eddy:- _Tranquilo Bolt, ya pensaremos en eso. Por ahora, lo mejor será que nos relajemos y nos preparemos para mañana.-_ Me dijo.-_

_Y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde. Estuvimos en todo momento, recostados, hablando de todo menos del viaje. La emoción palpitaba latente en el tono de ambos, y sin embargo, se evitó a toda costa tocar ese tema. Algunos dirían que teníamos nuestras dudas sobre algunas decisiones, que estábamos nerviosos, incluso hasta que _ podíamos llegar a tener miedo. Y la verdad es que así era. Nada de esto estaba bien planeado, y los nervios se sentían en cada fibra de nuestro cuerpo. Miedo a lo que pudiéramos encontrar afuera… Pero más fuerte que todo eso, era la seguridad. Mi seguridad. Encontraríamos a Mittens, y la traeríamos de vuelta. Estaría segura con nosotros, y todo sería como debería haber sido. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, llegaron tanto Penny como su madre. Eddy decidió retirarse a su casa, pues sus personas ya estarían a punto de llegar. Mientras tanto, yo decidí entrar para poder recibir a Penny y a Linda. Ambas traían los víveres. Debían de haber pasado por la tienda comercial en su camino a la casa. Mientras las veía guardar las cosas, no pude evitar sentir cierto remordimiento hacia ellas. Si tan solo supieran lo que planeábamos hacer… aunque después todo se calmaba, al recordar que tan solo sería un pequeño viaje de seis horas como mucho. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Terminados de ordenar los víveres, salimos a jugar con Penny hasta que, por fuerza del tiempo, el sol dio un último adiós, y le cedió su lugar a la Luna. Escuchamos a Linda llamar desde dentro de la casa, y no quedó más remedio que hacerle caso: La cena estaba lista, y Penny ni siquiera se había duchado. Entre gritos y regaños, pudimos tener toda una tranquila cena familiar… claro, hasta que Rhino termino y volvió a encender el televisor. Luego, nos fuimos a dormir.

Todos estaban durmiendo. Rhino roncaba con fuerza, y a Penny se le estaba resbalando su manta por uno de los costados de la cama. Yo, sin embargo, seguía despierto. Estaba en la ventana mirando a la Luna. Y pensando en ella, feliz, por que la volvería a ver. Arriba, en el cielo, las estrellas parecían haber perdido su usual timidez, y brillaban como si fueran una. La luna, siempre presente, me acompañaba en mis pensamientos, y parecía tratar de decirme algo, de gritarme: "Ella está bien. Cumplí mi promesa". Contento, sonreí para la Luna. Pero no podía estar tanto tiempo despierto, pues mañana debía levantarme temprano. Eché un último vistazo a mi compañera del insomnio.

_Bolt:- _No te preocupes Mittens… voy por ti.-


	4. Destino: Las Vegas

**Capítulo 4 "Destino: Las Vegas"**

**Narrador P.O.V.**

_Silencio. Todo se desarrollaba tranquilamente aquella mañana, de un día miércoles. La gente se despertaba, como siempre, y se preparaba para poder irse a trabajar. Tarea difícil, por supuesto, tener que despertarse tan temprano. Abandonar la suavidad de la cama, la calidez de las sabanas, y aventurarse en el loco mundo de la vida real para poder hacerse un lugar en el sistema. Y aunque muchos lo pensaban, ninguno lo decía en voz alta. ¿Para qué cuestionarse algo, si las cosas iban bien? Tomado el desayuna, el cual constaba de una simple taza de café, el ciudadano promedio salía de su casa, para poder ganarse un puesto en la vida. Allí, a la altura ciento noventa y cinco, no sucedía ninguna excepción. La joven niña, de nombre Penny, se encontraba en el baño del piso de arriba, lavándose la cara, mientras su madre preparaba abajo, tanto su comida como la de sus dos queridas mascotas. Eran ya las siete menos veinte, y las cosas se desarrollaban con una lentitud increíble. Arrastrando los pies y media cabizbaja, Penny salió del baño, y se dirigió a la cocina. _

_Linda:-_ ¡Penny, apresúrate, el bus llegará en veinte minutos!- _Dijo en voz alta su madre, aunque medio entrecortado, todo culpa de un bostezo a mitad de la oración.-_

_Penny:- _Si mamá.- _Dijo esta, también bostezando. Se sentó en la mesa y echó un vistazo a su desayuno: Una taza de leche con chocolate, con unas tostadas untadas de mermelada. Aún medio desorientada, tomó una de las tostadas, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la taza.-_

_Linda:- _Penny, mira lo que haces.-_ Dijo su madre, con un tono que derivaba entre la risa y el regaño.-_

_Penny:- _¿Qué?-_ Preguntó, levantando la mirada. Luego, se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo a la tostada como si esta fuera la taza, mientras trataba de pegarle un mordisco a la cerámica. Sintiéndose tonta, cambio las posiciones de los alimentos, y comenzó a desayunar normalmente.- _Mamá, ¿Qué hora es?-_ Pregunto esta._

_Linda:- Observó el reloj que llevaba en un muñeca.- _Las siete menos diez linda. Mejor termina rápido, o llegaras tarde para tomar el bus…de nuevo.- _Dijo haciendo una mueca.-_

_Penny:- _Si si si, como digas.- _Decía mientras comía a toda velocidad. Una vez terminado el desayuno, se levantó de la silla y se apresuró a ir al baño para poder lavarse los dientes. Por el camino se encontró con Rhino, el cual, al parecer medio adormilado, iba en su esfera contra una pared una y otra vez, como si no se diera cuenta que se estaba chocando.- _ Hola Rhino.- _Dijo la niña, y luego, aún sin percatarse el pequeño hámster, tomó la esfera y la volteo, en dirección a la cocina.- _

_Y por supuesto, los siguientes diez minutos se desarrollaron con la normalidad de siempre. Hechos graciosos, como todas las mañanas, pues le llevó a Penny cierto tiempo que se estaba cepillando los dientes con el mango del cepillo. El bus llegó a tiempo, como siempre, y de nuevo, como de costumbre, Penny no estaba lista. Correteadas por toda la habitación le siguieron a los gritos de la madre desde la planta baja, mientras su hija buscaba su mochila en su habitación. Aunque, curiosamente, en esos escasos segundos de búsqueda, ella fue capaz de darse cuenta de algo que hasta entonces había pasado por alto. ¿Qué hacía su mochila negra y amarilla fuera del armario? No recordaba haberla movido. Quizás su madre, ordenando la habitación…Pero no era momento para fijarse en eso. Podía escuchar como su madre la llamaba, así que bajo a toda velocidad, no sin antes despedirse de su cachorrito, el cual parecía estar durmiendo, a pesar de los gritos._

_Penny:- _Adiós mamá.- _Dijo mientras corría en dirección al bus.-_

_Linda:- _Adiós Penny.-_ Respondió esta, mientras miraba el bus alejarse. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a entrar a la casa, a prepararse para poder ir a su trabajo. En la entrada de la cocina se encontró con Bolt, el cual, con somnolencia, comenzó a mover la cola cuando esta se le acercó.- _Hola chiquito. ¿Te despertamos de nuevo con nuestros gritos?- _Preguntó Linda Lane, mientras acariciaba al cachorro de su hija.- _Pues en la cocina ya está servida tu comida, por si tienes hambre.- _Dicho esto, tomó su bolso de mano, y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se sentó a ver la televisión hasta que hubiera sido la hora de irse.-_

_Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Bolt no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada al reloj del microondas. Eran las siete y dos minutos. Bostezando, comenzó a caminar hacia su plato de comida, mientras un millar de ideas y sensaciones pasaban por su mente. El estómago le rugía, y si bien sabía que ya no podría dormir más, tenía mucho sueño aún. Sobre la mesa estaba Rhino. ¿Cómo logró llegar hasta allí arriba? Es un misterio que ni él podía responder. Pero claro, cuando había comida de por medio, el pequeño hámster era capaz de todo. Estaba tan distraído con su comida, que no pareció darse cuenta de la llegada de Bolt._

_Bolt:-_ Hola Rhino.-_ Mientras decía esto, el can blanco como la nieve estaba estirándose.- _¿Cómo dormiste hoy?-

_Rhino:- _Hola Bolt, no te oí llegar.-_ Dijo este mientras se relamía.-_ Bien la verdad, un poco nervioso si me lo preguntas. ¿Tú?-

_Bolt:- _También Rhino, también. Es curioso, pero dormí bastante bien a pesar de los nervios por el viaje.-

_Rhino:- _¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje?- _Preguntó confundido el Hámster.-_

_Bolt:- Lo miró sin entender.-_ ¿Cómo qué "Que viaje"?-_ El perro se veía confundido.- _¡El que haremos hoy! Ya sabes, para encontrar a Mittens….La gata.- _Agregó al ver que seguía sin entender.-_

_Rhino:- Se quedó quieto unos segundos, pensando, hasta que de pronto se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- _¡Ah! El viaje. Ya me había olvidado que era hoy.- _Dijo riéndose.-_

_Bolt:- _Espera… ¿Por qué dijiste que estabas nervioso, si no era por él viaje?-_ La confusión se notaba en el rostro del can.- _

_Rhino:- _Es que darán en la caja mágica un especial de tu programa, y como tu mayor fan… ¡No puedo perdérmelo!- _Exclamó con emoción.- _Será hoy por la tarde, a eso de la siete.-

_Bolt:-_ Ah… ya veo. Era por eso.-_ Dijo, mientras dirigía su rostro hacia su plato, aún lleno de comida.-_ Bueno, puedes estar tranquilo Rhino, si las cosas salen bien, llegaras a tiempo para tu programa.-_ Y dicho esto, comenzó a comer, sin pensar en ningún tema en particular. Una vez terminada su comida, Rhino se dirigió a la sala de estar, mientras que Bolt, por su parte, decidió salir un rato al patio. Afuera hacía un día espectacular. Ni una nube en el cielo, el sol radiaba, aunque sin que haya mucho calor, y una suave pero latente brisa acompañaba el murmullo viento cada vez que pasaba. Claro, nos encontrábamos en sobre el final de la primavera, la estación de la esperanza, con el frio invierno acechando. Y si bien ya se notaban algunos retazos del clima característicos del invierno, la semana se había estado desarrollando de una manera apacible. Parecía el clima perfecto para estar afuera.- _O para hacer un viaje.-_ Se dijo a si mismo.- _

_Afuera, Bolt decidió recostarse en la sombra de su tan querido árbol. Tantas cosas ocupaban su mente, todas relacionadas con su viaje. ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? Su mente le decía que era una locura, que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban… Pero su corazón le decía que siguiera adelante, que no se retractara de su idea. Mittens estaba afuera, sola, y en sus manos estaba poder ayudarla. Pero… ¿Qué debía decirle? No podía llegar así como así, después de dos meses, y decirle que volviera con él. Claro que no, ella había renunciado a este tipo de vida. Y otra duda salto… En caso de que la encontraran, ¿Qué pasaría si Mittens le decía que no? ¿Qué debía hacer en ese caso? El la necesitaba, mucho. No podría soportar saber que nunca la tendría con él. Aunque no la culparía, por supuesto…luego de lo que hizo. No había un solo día que no se arrepintiera de la decisión que tomo. No había valido la pena, para nada… Pero no debía pensar en eso. Pese a las adversidades, él debía seguir para adelante. No rendirse. ¿Qué importaba si Mittens le decía que no? Mientras ella supiera que él estaba arrepentido era suficiente. Que ella supiera que para él, ella significaba algo más que una simple amiga. Que ella viera de lo que él fue capaz, solo para poder pedirle perdón. _

_Y con ese pensamiento, Bolt se sintió feliz. Un poco más despierto, el can blanco como la nieve se levantó, y se encaminó a la casa. Una vez dentro, fue a la sala de estar, y se recostó junto a Linda, la cual miraba televisión hasta que fuera la hora indicada para irse a trabajar. Bolt la observó. Se notaba a la legua que era la madre de Penny, pues era ésta un vivo reflejo de su madre. Si bien Bolt siempre había sentido una conexión muy fuerte con Penny, quería mucho a Linda. Tanto ella como su hija le habían dado tanto. Y aunque se sentía un tanto contrariado por la farsa de su vida en el programa, él supo perdonar, y vivir como si nunca hubiera pasado. Tanto en el programa como fuera, en la vida real, había sido ambas siempre muy amables con él. Por eso no pudo evitar sentir ciertos remordimientos al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Por más que ellas nunca fueran a saber de su viaje, la culpa llegaba._

_Linda:- _¿Qué hora serán?- _Se preguntó con cierta modorra. Vagamente, levanto su mano para poder observar, con sorpresa, que el reloj marcaban ya las ocho menos diez. Sobresaltada, se levantó de golpe, asustando a Bolt, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, y a las corridas se dirigió a su auto. Aunque claro, antes observo que tanto Bolt como Rhino tuvieran suficiente comida para la hora del almuerzo. Una vez comprobado, salió afuera dando un fuerte portazo, se subió a su auto, y haciendo chirriar las ruedas, salió en dirección a su trabajo.-_

Bolt P.O.V.

_A mi lado, Rhino ya se encontraba en posesión del control remoto, cambiando los canales de televisión a una velocidad asombrosa. Linda se había ido. Penny también se había ido. Solo faltaba esperar a Eddy para poder comenzar con nuestra aventura. El llegaría aquí dentro de cuarenta minutos, así que decidí darle una última vuelta a la casa a la casa antes de salir. Tal vez fuera por la perspectiva del viaje, pero no pude evitar sentir, a pesar del volumen de la televisión, que la casa estaba inusualmente tranquila. Arriba, en el segundo piso, reinaba el silencio, mientras poco a poco iba recorriendo el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de Penny. La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de las habitaciones, llegando al corredor. ¿Cuántas veces había correteado, junto con Penny, por estos pasillos? Y Ahora estaban vacíos. En cada rincón podía sentir nostalgia, y hasta añoranza, a pesar de aún seguir en ella. A mi memoria venían mil historias, malas memorias no. Todas anécdotas felices recorrían mi mente, pero… ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué me sentía como si fuera a ser la última vez que vería la casa? Dentro de poco volvería, y estaría con Mittens. Seríamos una familia. Tomé la mochila negra y amarilla, y baje a la sala de estar, donde la deje sobre el sillón._

_Bolt:- _Rhino… Acerca del viaje, ¿Tú crees que es lo correcto?-_ Le pregunté mientras subía al sillón, sentándome junto a el.-_

_Rhino:-_ Bolt, no importa lo que yo piense, si no lo que tú creas correcto. ¿Tu corazón te dice que debes volver por Mittens? Pues yo te seguiré, sin importar la decisión que tomes. Sin importar lo que pase, estaré siempre contigo.- _Me dijo lealmente, poniendo una de sus clásicas posturas "heroicas".- _

_Bolt:- No pude evitar sonreír. Rhino podía tener sus defectos, pero al final, siempre se mostraba como realmente es: Un gran amigo.- _Gracias Rhino, era todo lo que necesitaba oír.-

_Rhino:- _De nada Bolt.- _Y dicho esto, volvió a posar su mirada en el televisor.- _

_Los minutos fueron pasando, al igual que los canales del televisor. Los programas fueron terminando, y, por el contrario, mi inseguridad fue creciendo. Sentía esa inquietante punzada de nervios, y la idea de que algo iba a salir mal rondaba por mi cabeza. Por supuesto, pensar que Mittens me ayudaba, pero, al igual que las pulgas, no importa cuando te rasques (pienses en ella), siempre volverán a picar. A pesar de estar con el aire acondicionado encendido (Otra vez Linda olvido apagarlo), el ambiente estaba bastante caluroso, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacernos desistir de nuestra travesía. Durante la espera de la llegada de Eddy, Rhino y yo estuvimos hablando de los diversos programas de televisión, y que deberían cambiar en cada uno. Estábamos hablando de mi programa cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta. Rhino y yo nos miramos extrañados. Debía de ser Eddy. _

_Bolt:- _¡Eddy, pasa. La puerta trasera está abierta!- _Exclamé en voz alta.-_

_X:- _¿Eddy? Creo que se ha confundido, joven amigo. Yo formo parte de una grandiosa comunidad, de la que me gustaría que usted formara parte. Estoy hablando de los testigos de jehová, por supuesto.- _Dijo la voz del otro lado de la puerta.-_

_Bolt:- Recordé que una vez estas personas habían tocado a la puerta y Penny había comentado lo molestos que eran. Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta - _Eh, lo siento, pero no se encuentra nadie en casa.- _Dije, intentando no quedar como un tonto.-_

_X:- _¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie en casa? ¿Y no podría hablar con usted?-

_Bolt:- _Lo siento, pero…eh…_- Entre en pánico.-…_yo tampoco estoy en casa.- _Dije sin pensar. Más cuando me puse a pensar mejor en lo que había dicho, no pude más que golpearme con la palma en la cara.-_

_X:- _Vaya, podía jurar que pensé que estaba hablando con alguien. Bien, me iré.-

_Bolt:- ¡_Ja!...Idiota.-

X:- ¿Cómo dice buen señor?- _Dijo la voz del otro lado. Al parecer aún no se había ido.-_

_Bolt:-_ Nada nada, aquí no hay nadie. Adiós.- _Y una vez dicho esto, me alejé, volviendo al sillón.-_

_Rhino:- _¿Quién era Bolt?- _Me preguntó.-_

_Bolt:-_ No lo sé, pero vaya que si era un tonto.-_ Le respondí mientras me subía al sillón. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de recostarme, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta. De mala gana, me dirigí a la puerta, y de mal talante, pregunte:- _¿Quién es?-

_X2:- _Si señor, ya estamos con su pedido.- _Esta voz sonaba más juvenil, como si fuera un adolescente.-_

_Bolt:- _¿Pedido? Aquí no hemos hecho ningún pedido.- _Le dije, bastante molesto y confundido. Parecía una clase de mal chiste.- _Seguramente se equivocó de dirección.-

_X2:- _No lo creo señor, la dirección de entrega es en la calle cuarenta y dos, a la altura ciento noventa y cinco de los suburbios de Westlake…O sea, aquí. ¿Le gustaría apresurarse? Se enfrían sus pizzas- _Me dijo con un tono en el que logré detectar cierta burla y superioridad.-_

_Bolt:-_ Pues debe de haber sido una broma que han hecho, porque nosotros no hemos hecho ningún pedido.-_ Le grité-_

_X2:- _Tal vez…Perdón por las molestias buen hombre.- _Y dicho esto, escuche como se retiraba silbando una canción. De nuevo, me dirigí al sillón con Rhino.-_

_Rhino:-_ ¿Quién era esta vez, Bolt?-

_Bolt:- _Un repartidor perdido. Venía a entregar unas pizzas a esta dirección, pero…-

_Rhino:- _¿Y le dijiste que se vaya? ¿Estás loco? Apresúrate y dile que vuelta, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde.- _Me dijo, interrumpiéndome en mitad de mi oración anterior. Se veía bastante alterado-_

_Bolt:- Estaba a punto de continuar donde Rhino me había interrumpido, cuando alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, por tercera vez. Muy enfadado, me acerque a la puerta, la abrí y grité sin ver a quien había afuera…- ¡_No "amigo", no me interesan ni tus tontas pizzas ni tu tonta comunidad!- _Mas, cuando vi mejor, me di cuenta que frente a mi tenía a un perro de raza galgo, con un pelaje atigrado y unos ojos marrones. Me miraba confundido.-_ ¡Eddy! Yo…eh…lo siento.-

_Eddy:- Haciéndose el ofendido, levanta la cabeza y mira para el otro lado.- _No, lo siento Bolt. Ahora tendrás que buscar a tu propia comunidad con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Tú te lo pierdes amigo._-_

_Bolt:- _Es que…es que…el repartidor…y el testigo…y…y…- _No sabía cómo explicarme, sin embargo, él sonrió y amistosamente puso su pata en mi hombro.-_

_Eddy:- _¡Claro que puedes ser parte de mí comunidad Bolt! No podría dejar a mi mejor amigo fuera de eso, solo bromeaba.- _Dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.-_

_Bolt:-_ ¿Tú eras el testigo y él repartidor?- _Le pregunté confundido.-_

_Eddy:- _¿De qué me estás hablando?- _Me respondió con extrañeza. Sin embargo, esa respuesta no hizo más que confundirme aún más.-_

_Bolt:- _Es que, antes de que tu llegaras, alguien tocó a mi puerta, y dijo que era un testigo de jehová. Y yo le dije que no estaba, y él me creyó, entonces llegó un repartidor…no, espera, se me olvido que el testigo era un idiota y…- _Me detuve. Lo había explicado todo tan a las apuradas que nada tenía sentido. Eddy me miraba como si estuviera loco.-…_olvídalo, ¿Quieres?-

_Eddy:- _Creo que mejor lo dejamos así.-_ Dijo mientras asentía.- _Entonces, ¿Están listos para salir?-_ Pregunto emocionado, cambiando de tema.-_

_Bolt:- _Sí, claro que sí. Entraré a buscar la mochila y de paso avisarle a Rhino.- _Entré apresurado a la casa y me dirigí al sillón. Allí, lo pude encontrar a Rhino viendo un capítulo de mi serie.- _ Rhino, vamos, ya llego Eddy. Debemos irnos.- _Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al patio delantero, junto con Eddy. Él se encontraba al principio del camino que llevaba a la entrada, casi en la calle. Estaba mirando la casa. Al ponerme a su lado, e imitarlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal de nuevo. Y además, sentí algo nuevo. Me sentí como si no fuera a ver esta casa de nuevo en mucho tiempo.- _

_Eddy:- _Lo sé Bolt, yo también lo siento.- _Me dijo serio, mientras me miraba. Tal vez fuera por mi cara, o porque me conocía muy bien, pero era claro que el sentía lo mismo.- _Pero tranquilo. Volveremos antes de que Penny se entere. No tienes nada de lo qué preocuparte.-

_Bolt:- Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos, para luego asentir con seguridad. En ese mismo momento, Rhino estaba saliendo por la puerta principal.- _¿Todo listo Rhino?-

_Rhino:- _Si Bolt…todo está hecho…-_ Sonaba triste. Muy triste.- _No puedo creer que tenga que dejarla chicos. Ella es importante para mi…La necesito.-

_Eddy:- _Vamos Rhino, solo serán un par de horas y luego volvemos. Además, no se irá a ningún lado, no tiene patas.- _Dijo Eddy un poco divertido por la forma de actuar de Rhino.-_

_Rhino:- _Pero…pero… ¿Y se me extraña? ¿Qué pasará cuando se despierte y vea que no estoy?-

_Bolt:- _Rhino, no te preocupes, para cuando volvamos ella seguirá aquí. Tú tranquilo, ¿Si?-

_Rhino:- _De acuerdo…- _Se sube sobre mi lomo, mientras yo me volteo en dirección a la calle.- _Adiós televisión.-

_Bolt:- _Y ahora…a por Mittens.-

_Y dicho esto, comenzamos a caminar, en dirección a la salida del suburbio. Poco a poco, nuestra casa fue quedando atrás, mientras nosotros continuábamos a lo largo de la calle. Pero, llegando a la mitad de la segunda cuadra, Eddy dijo:_

_Eddy:- _Vaya Rhino, me sorprendes… Yo estaba seguro de que viajarías con tu esfera.-

_Rhino:- Escuché un golpe seco, seguramente producto de un golpe de la palma de Rhino contra su frente.- _¡Maldición!- _Y, deshaciendo todo el camino, volvimos a nuestro hogar, a por la esfera de Rhino. Mientras este entraba y subía a la habitación de Penny, yo me quedé abajo, en el patio junto con Eddy.-_

_Eddy:- _Bueno, tienes que admitir que volvimos más rápido de lo que esperabas, ¿Eh?- _Me dijo, mientras sonreía. Y antes este comentario, los dos empezamos a reír. Y esa risa fue buena, porque nos ayudó a liberar en gran parte todos los nervios acumulados. Todas las inseguridades y todas las dudas desaparecieron por unos instantes. Luego de unos treinta segundos riendo, Rhino llegó, metido en su esfera, listo para salir.-_

_Rhino:- _¿De qué se ríen chicos? ¿Tengo papel higiénico en una de mis patas de nuevo?- _Preguntó, mientras se observaba las patas traseras-_

_Bolt:-_ No Rhino, de otra cosa, no tiene importancia.- _Le respondí, mientras me limpiaba una lagrima con mi pata.- _Bien, ¿Ahora si estamos listos?- _Pregunté.-_

_Eddy:- _Yo estoy listo. ¿Tú estás listo Bolt?-

_Bolt_:- Yo estoy listo. ¿Tú estás listo Rhino?-

_Rhino:- _¡Si, y mucho!- _Dijo mientras hacía tronar su cuello. Eddy y yo nos quedamos mirándolo.- _Ah, lo siento. ¿Tenía que seguirles el juego?- _Preguntó confundido.-_

_Y de nuevo, comenzamos a reír. El optimismo latía fuerte en todos nosotros, mientras las carcajadas fluían con una facilidad asombrosa. Estábamos nerviosos, dubitativos. Incluso hasta estábamos asustados. Pero también estábamos preparados. Preparados para lo que sea que pudiera aparecernos. Preparados para cualquier adversidad. Y lo más importante…estábamos juntos. Los tres unidos, tal vez no por el mismo móvil, pero si por un mismo fin. Mientras reía, miré a Eddy y a Rhino de reojo. Se veían tan felices, tan leales. No pude evitar un gran arrebato de afecto y orgullo al pensar que ellos eran mis amigos. Sin habérselos pedido, ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme en mi viaje. Y lo sabía…ellos me seguirían a cualquier lado, sin importar las consecuencias… Y también ellos lo sabían. Los seguiría a donde fueran. Siempre estaría para ellos, y ellos estarían para mí._

_Eddy:- _De acuerdo chicos, creo que ya deberíamos salir. En teoría, ya deberíamos estar saliendo de los suburbios.- _Dijo, intentando sonar serio, pero con unos vestigios de una risa aún en su rostro.-_

_Bolt:- _Es cierto. En marcha.- _Me ajusté mi mochila.-_

_Y dicho eso, continuamos nuestro viaje. La casa de Penny fue quedando atrás mientras nosotros íbamos avanzando por las tranquilas calles de los suburbios. Atrás fueron quedando también el parque, los vecinos, algunos conocidos, amigos… El clima no podía ser mejor para nosotros. El sol brillaba en el cielo, con una sola nube para interrumpirlo. A su vez, una fría brisa revoloteaba nuestros pelajes mientras caminábamos, creando así una perfecta combinación. Estábamos los tres de muy buen humor. Íbamos charlando animadamente de muchas cosas, todas sin ninguna relación. Yo conté algunos chistes, Eddy algunas historias de su antiguo hogar en Boston y Rhino algunos datos "Interesantes" (según sus palabras) acerca de mi programa. Por supuesto, no eran datos nada reveladores, pues lo único que hacía era relatar cómo, todos los días, se cruzaba en el pasillo de su casa con el protagonista del show. Eddy y yo tuvimos que abstenernos de contarle que no tenía sentido contárnoslo, pero en el momento nos miramos y pensamos lo mismo… ¿Para qué? Si a Rhino le hacía feliz, no éramos nadie para poder interrumpir su felicidad. Además, de los tres terminaba siendo siempre el más gracioso. Y así continuamos nuestro paso por los suburbios. Seguimos bajando por la calle de la casa de Penny hasta que llegamos a la avenida principal de Westlake, llamada "Avenida Westlake". En realidad no era más que grande que las demás calles, pero desde ella se ramificaban los demás pasajes, haciendo de ésta algo así como una avenida. Además, era la primera calle que se tomaba una vez entrado a los suburbios. En la Avenida, torcimos a la derecha, donde continuamos por unas cinco cuadras hasta poder ver, al final de la quinta manzana, el portón de salida de los suburbios. Si bien dicho portón era bastante sencillo (Pues constaba de una simple barrera, una pequeña oficina en forma de cubículo y de Bob, el guardia de seguridad), eso no le quitaba lo seguro. Y si bien la situación delictiva de la zona era casi nula, ya habíamos comprobado antes la efectividad de ese puesto de seguridad. Varias veces, en nuestras caminatas, habíamos llegado hasta este punto, pero debido a la presencia de Bob, no logramos pasar más allá del barrio. Bien sabíamos que Bob tenía órdenes muy estrictas acerca de la seguridad de las mascotas en el área…lo cual representaba una gran dificultad para nosotros. Tendríamos que encontrar la manera de pasar por el puesto sin que el guardia lo supiera._

_Eddy:- _Muchachos, quietos.- _Dijo, quedándonos quietos.- _Tendremos queencontrar la manera de pasar sin que Bob nos vea.- _Nos movimos los tres detrás de unos arbustos y luego no unimos armando un circulo, como si quisiéramos que nadie supiera lo que estábamos diciendo.-_

_Bolt:- _¿Alguna idea, Edward?- _Le pregunté burlonamente. El solo me lanzó una mirada despectiva.- _

_Eddy:- _Bob no nos dejará pasar así como así.- _Levantó la cabeza, sacándola del arbusto mientras miraba a la cabina.- _

Bolt:- _Lo imité. Allí se encontraba Bob, recostado sobre su silla. Parecía estar durmiendo. Además, llevaba en sus oídos esos aparatos que Penny se ponía cada vez que quería escuchar música.- _Bueno, parece estar distraído. Tal vez podríamos intentar pasar sin hacer ningún ruido.- _Propuse mirando a los chicos.- _

_Eddy:- _Mmm no creo que funcione Bolt. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.-

_Bolt:-_ Tienes razón.- _Volví a sacar la cabeza del arbusto. ¿Cómo podríamos pasar? Esa era la única manera de entrar y salir de Westlake, y Bob no solía abandonar su puesto. Dirigí mi mirada a la barrera, luego a la cabina de vuelta y después al césped que se encontraba al lado de la cabina. Había ciertas irregularidades en el. Y de repente se me ocurrió algo.- _Tengo una idea. Escuchen… Qué tal si Rhino, que es el más pequeño de nosotros, llega sin que Bob lo note, lo distrae de alguna manera y así Eddy y yo aprovechamos para pasar.

_Rhino:- _¿Y cómo pasaría yo, Bolt?- _Preguntó emocionado.-_

_Bolt:-_ Tranquilo Rhino, si todo va según lo planeado, el no debería verte. En caso de que si te haya visto, una vez que nosotros dos estemos afuera, distraeremos a Bob y tú te escabullirás. No creo que se dé cuenta de tu ausencia hasta que sea tarde Rhino.- _Les dije. Rhino acepto de inmediato. Eddy, por otro lado, se quedó unos segundos pensativo.-_

_Eddy:- _¿Sabes, Bolt? Creo que podría funcionar. Vale la pena el intento supongo.-

_Bolt:- ¡_Bien dicho!_- Le dije feliz.-_

_Una vez esto planeado, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Eddy y yo nos acercamos despacio hacia la puerta, sin que pareciera que estuviéramos muy interesados. Naturalmente, Bob se dio cuenta rápidamente de nuestra presencia, pero al no encontrar nada sospechoso decidió volver a lo suyo. Mientras tanto, Rhino se fue acercando por el otro lado a la cabina, por supuesto, haciendo sus movimientos de ninja y de agente secreto. Estando a más de 20 metros de distancia podíamos escucharlo tararear. Una vez en la cabina, se puso en acción, y comenzó a arañar la puerta con sus garras. Bob, quien hasta entonces estaba con una revista y su música, pareció notar aquel molesto ruido, y decidió salir a ver. Tal y como lo planeamos, Bob se había alejado lo suficiente de la cabina como para darnos tiempo a traspasar la barrera sin que nos viera. Corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos, pasamos por debajo de la gran vara de metal y rápidamente nos encontramos afuera…Y me sentí totalmente distinto. Estábamos afuera, nos alejábamos cada vez más de casa y poco a poco nos acercábamos a lo desconocido. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y levantar mi nariz y sentir pasar una brisa de viento por mi cara…_

_Eddy:-_ Bolt, vamos.- _Me dijo, sacándome de mi sopor. A mi lado se encontraba Rhino en su esfera. Al parecer había logrado escapar sin la necesidad de ayuda.-_

_Rhino: - _Eso fue muy fácil.- _Dijo mientras hacía la mímica de guardarse una pistola en el cinturón.- _Vamos caballeros, hay que encontrar a esa prisionera.-

_Antes de continuar, eché un último vistazo a Westlake. No alejábamos de nuestra zona de seguridad. De nuestro hogar. En teoría, este debía ser el momento donde nos parábamos a pensar mejor la situación y decidíamos volver…Pero no pasó. Luego de haber sorteado la primera dificultad sin problemas, todo rastro de miedo, de inseguridad y de duda que había en mi mente habían desaparecido. Podía sentir la adrenalina fluir por mi cuerpo, la emoción recorrer cada músculo. Voltee y miré a mis amigos. Ya se habían adelantado bastante y me dejaban atrás. Corrí tras de ellos para poder alcanzarlos._

_Eddy:- _¿Qué pasó Bolt? ¿Ahora que ya salimos te agarró la nostalgia? Puedes estar tranquilo, volveremos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que nos fuimos.- _Me repitió. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me lo había dicho en el día.-_

_Bolt:- _No te preocupes por mi Eddy…preocúpate por Cálico cuando lleguemos a su base secreta…- _Le respondí, mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo a Rhino. Esté me miró súper emocionado y, sin poder contenerse, empezó a soltar juramentos y maldiciones en contra de el del ojo verde. Luego miré directamente a Eddy, el cual me estaba mirando. Pude leer en su expresión la incredulidad, y luego el reproche por mi comentario. Estaba muy claro lo que quería decirme…Ahora tendríamos que aguantar a Rhino hablar de eso todo el viaje. Pero no me importaba. No me molestaba en nada…porque estaba feliz.-_

_Continuamos por las calles de california, siguiendo la ruta que habíamos trazado en el mapa. La gente nos miraba extrañada al pasar… ¿Cada cuánto se podía ver a dos perros con mochila y mapas y un hámster en su esfera caminando como si nada? En cierto momento, torcimos por la dirección equivocada, aunque por suerte pudimos darnos cuenta rápidamente volver por dónde vinimos. Me sorprendía la cantidad de perros que sustentaban una vida bastante acomodada aquí. Algunas usaban hasta accesorios tales como lentes o camperas, cuando el clima era bastante caluroso. No pude evitar compararlo con lo que vi en Nueva York minutos antes de secuestrar a Mittens. Allí era todo muy distinto. Tampoco pude evitar pensar en el hecho de a Mittens le desagradaría totalmente este ambiente que se respiraba aquí. Estuvimos caminando y caminando, hasta que en un momento, llegamos a nuestro destino: Según el mapa, la mejor manera de llegar desde California hasta Las Vegas sería tomando la quince inter-estatal. Y para poder llegar hasta la quince inter-estatal debíamos cruzar sobre la ciento uno, ruta que teníamos en nuestras narices en este momento. Solamente debíamos esperar a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y poder subirnos a un auto lo suficientemente espacioso como para que el conductor no los pasajeros se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia. Así que, mientras esperamos a que eso se diera, comenzamos un juego: Cada vez que Eddy veía un auto rojo, debía golpearnos. Así mismo, si yo veía uno azul debía golpearlos. Y si Rhino veía uno gris, debía hacer lo mismo. El juego lo propuso Rhino, dijo que lo había sacado de la televisión. Y así estuvimos jugando, por lo que a mí me parecieron unos quince minutos, hasta que vimos una camioneta con espacio trasero, de esas que los humanos llamaban pick-up, de color roja. Aprovechando que el conductor estaba agitando la cabeza al compás de la música, nos subimos sin que nos viera, y una vez arriba, nos mantuvimos lo más callados y quietos posibles, para no ser detectados. Aunque, unos minutos más tarde, descubrimos que no sería necesario hacer silencio, pues el volumen de la música estaba bastante fuerte. _

_Poco a poco, el ambiente fue cambiando. Los edificios y las construcciones dieron paso al desierto y a la naturaleza. Por momentos creímos haber tomado el camino equivocado, hasta que vimos el cartel que indicaba que por ese camino se llegaba a Las Vegas._

_Conductor:- _¡Si bebé, camino a Las Vegas! ¡Wu-juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- _Se escuchó gritar, aún por encima de la música.-_

_Eddy:- Sonrío y nos miró.- _Bueno, al menos sabemos que estamos yendo por el camino correcto.- _Comenzamos a reír por el comentario.-_

_Luego de un rato, Rhino y Eddy comenzaron a jugar a un juego donde cada uno, cuando era su turno, debía pensar en algo que veía y el otro debía adivinar que era. Era tonto, claro, principalmente porque estábamos en el desierto, y además, el coche iba tan rápido que las cosas desaparecían en cuanto las veían. Yo, por mi parte, decidí mantenerme al margen, pues aún había algo muy importante que debía pensar… ¿Qué le diría a Mittens? Debía encontrar la mejor manera de decirle como me sentía…aunque… ¿Cómo me sentía? ¿Qué era lo que yo de verdad quería? Acepto que sentía culpa, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero había algo más. Algo que me impulsaba a querer tenerla a mi lado siempre… ¿Sería amor? Tal y como dijo Eddy. ¿Me habría enamorado yo de Mittens?... "Yo soy real" había dicho ella…. ¿Significaba que había estado celosa de Penny? _

_No poder resolver ese asunto hacía que me sintiera muy mal conmigo mismo. Estuve a punto de echarme a dormir hasta que llegáramos, cuando una suave melodía llego a mis oídos. Era música. La música que el conductor escuchaba estaba tan alta, que llegaba a escucharse aun en estas condiciones. No pude evitar quedarme escuchando esa canción… Increíblemente, parecía hecha para mí…. Era mi situación. La escuché en su totalidad antes de dormirme, y aún en el momento de dormir, no pude olvidarme de una parte de la letra de esa canción:_

"_Siempre que estoy solo, pienso…_

_Hay una parte de mi vida que está perdida_

_Preguntándome, ¿Dónde estaría, de no ser por tu amor?_

_Haciendo que me contenga…"_

_Lo había decidido. Y la canción me había ayudado. Encontraría a Mittens, y ella vendría con nosotros. Le diría lo que sentía, aunque no supiera que era, y le haría ver que la necesitaba. _

_Porque ella era la parte de mi vida que estaba perdida, y como tal, debía recuperarla._

* * *

_Bueno, para empezar, quisiera pedir perdón por la tardanza. En parte falta de inspiración, y en parte algo me lo impidió. Pero aquí traigo otro capítulo. Si tienen alguna crítica, de cualquier índole, ya sea por que los capítulos son muy largos, o por la forma de narración, no duden en enviarme un PM y decirme, yo voy a intentar arreglarlo. Bueno, eso nada más, gracias por leer, les deseo lo mejor a todos :)_

_Ah, otra cosa mas. La canción a la que hago referencia es "Jet city Woman" de la banda Queensryche. Si quieren escúchenla, no tiene desperdicio, es muy buena. Y la letra...digamos que me ayudo en la creación de este fic jajaja._

_zEDDY46_


	5. Decisiones(Parte 1)

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones… (Parte 1)**

**Bolt P.O.V.**

_X:- _Bolt…Bolt… ¡Bolt despierta!- _Podía sentir como me zarandeaban_. _Un fuerte sonido golpeaba mis oídos, a la vez que un calor abrazador hacía que se me calentara el cuerpo.-_ Despierta, ya estamos muy cerca.-

_Abrí los ojos. Tarde un momento en poder entender lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba y quien decía mi nombre. Frente a mí se encontraba Eddy._

_Eddy:-_ Vamos Bolt, termina ya de despertar.-_ Me seguía diciendo, a la vez que me ayudaba a levantarme.-_ Aun no entiendo cómo es que lograste poder dormirte con todo el movimiento del auto, la música alta y el viento golpeándote el cuerpo, amigo. Yo simplemente no pude, así que me la pase todo el viaje jugando con Rhino a las adivinanzas...- _Lo señalo, al mismo tiempo que hablaba. Rhino se encontraba en su esfera, sostenida por Eddy. Debíamos tener cuidado con él, pues un mal movimiento por parte del auto y este saldría volando, perdiéndose en el camino.-_…pero no era muy divertido. Por lo visto, en el desierto lo único que hay es tierra, arena y arbustos muertos.- _Puso una mueca de decepción.-_

_Ya más espabilado, comencé a percatarme de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Si bien el vehículo seguía en movimiento, este ya no se encontraba yendo a gran velocidad. Por el contrario, parecía que poco a poco la iba reduciendo. Ya no escuchaba la música proveniente de la cabina, tampoco. Miré a mí alrededor. Al momento de dormirme, comenzaba a predominar un paisaje con predominancia desértica. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía ante mí un panorama que, si bien recordaba vagamente, era ya familiar para mí. Grandes edificios, cada uno más grande que el otro, parecían esconder al cielo de mis ojos. Al fondo, tan cerca pero a la vez inalcanzables, unas grandes montañas de varios colores se extendían. Quizás fuera debido a que en mis ojos aún quedaban vestigios de una somnolencia, pero podía jurar que estas parecían estar hechas de oro puro, brillando por el contacto de la luz del sol sobre ellas. Dirigí la mirada al frente, sobre el camino en el que nos encontrábamos ahora. El vehículo se desplazaba sobre una gran autopista, la cual debía ser la quince inter-estatal. Sobre nuestras cabezas, un gran cartel se acercaba. _

**Bienvenidos a Las Vegas**

_Ya estábamos. Las Vegas. Miré a los chicos, emocionado por ver la reacción en sus caras. Rhino no paraba de dar saltos y decir cosas inentendibles dentro de su esfera. A su vez, Eddy no paraba de reír y exclamar al viento._

_Eddy: -_ Wuuuuuuuujuuuuuuu, Las Vegas nene. La "Ciudad del Pecado"- _Gritó emocionado, a la vez que agitaba su pata derecha y sostenía a Rhino con la otra.- _Vamos a quemar este maldito lugar, amigos.- _Dijo mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa. Rhino y yo simplemente lo miramos con cara rara.- _¿No?... ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?... De acuerdo… - _Dijo mientras bajaba las orejas un poco apenado.-_

_Reímos por ese comentario, y luego, imitando los tres el sonido que Eddy había hecho al principio, levantamos los brazos, mientras el viento agitaba nuestro pelaje. A nuestros lados, muchos conductores de distintos autos se quedaban viéndonos, extrañados ante semejante cuadro. Pero no nos importaba. Incluso hasta Rhino había comenzado a saludarlos, respondiendo estos aún más sorprendidos (si es que era posible). Y seguimos riendo los tres, como si nada más importara. Como si hubiéramos olvidado que estábamos en una autopista, a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, lejos de casa .Y la verdad es que estábamos bien. Más que bien, estábamos felices. Y verdaderamente nada más importaba. Y en ese momento, en medio de esa risa, pensé en Mittens. Y al pensar en ella, no me invadió esa tristeza y esa opresión que generalmente lo hacía. No. Ahora mismo, al pensar en ella, sentía alivio, porque estábamos muy cerca de ella. Sentía felicidad, porque la estaría viendo una vez más. Y sentía deseo por poder ver esta felicidad, que ahora mismo nos invadía, reflejada en su sonrisa, con el color de la vida bailando y brillando en sus ojos. Paré de reír y miré hacia adelante. Frente a nosotros, a menos de un kilómetro, se encontraba una desviación de la carretera principal, la cual, yendo en bajada, se separaba de esta. Sentí un leve movimiento bajo mis pies, y me di cuenta que, de a poco, la camioneta roja se iba perfilando hacia dicha desviación. _

_Bolt:- _¡Chicos, miren!- _Señalé hacia adelante, en dirección a la bajada.- _Aquí bajaremos. Solo debemos esperar a que el vehículo se quede quieto.-

_Rhino:- _¡Si mi capitán!- _Dijo Rhino, poniendo una pose militar, y llevándose una mano a la frente.- _Oye Bolt, ¿Crees que podríamos entrar a alguno de los Casinos?- _Me preguntó emocionado, cambiando rápidamente de tema.-_

_Eddy:- _¿Por qué quieres ir a un Casino, Rhino? No hay nada divertido para hacer allí dentro.- _Lo miraba con curiosidad.-_

_Rhino:- _Es que hace poco vi un programa en la televisión en donde te enseñaban como poder engañar a la mesa en el Black Jack.- _Nos explicó.- _Si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, volveremos a casa con mucho dinero chicos. Podremos comprar una pantalla mucho más grande y mucho mejor.- _Un brillo de esperanza recorrió sus ojos, a la vez que la excitación empañaba su voz. Pero luego cambio la expresión de su cara, y nos miró con una mezcla entre complicidad y angustia.- _Eh… ¿Creen que podrían evitar decirle a Karen lo que dije? No quiero que se ponga celosa, ya saben cómo es.-

_Bolt:- Reí, mientras Eddy me miraba con curiosidad.- _Claro Rhino, tú no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.- _Le dije.-_

_Rhino:- _Uffff, gracias Bolt, te debo una.- _Dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, aliviado.-_

_Bolt:- _De nada Rhino.- _Al ver que Eddy me seguía mirando, me acerque a él y, en un susurro, me preguntó.-_

_Eddy:- _¿Karen?-

_Bolt:- También en un susurro.- _Así es como Rhino llama al televisor en casa.- _Eddy puso cara de entender. Luego me miró preocupado.- _

_Eddy:- _¿No crees que esto ya se le está yendo de las manos?-

_Bolt:- Simplemente levante mis patas a la altura de mis hombros, en un plano de "No hay nada que se pueda hacer".-_

_Tan enfrascados estábamos en nuestra conversación, que no nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos apenas a unos metros de la bajada. Rápidamente, tomé a Rhino con una pata mientras que con la otra me sostenía de uno de los soportes de la camioneta. A mi lado, Eddy hacía lo mismo. Ya estábamos cada vez más cerca. La camioneta hizo media vuelta en la rotonda antes de poder estar ya a la altura del piso, por debajo de la autopista. Atrás quedaron los ruidos de cientos de ruedas contra el pavimento, para dar camino a otros nuevos. Dejamos de sostenernos, pues ya no era más necesario. Ya estábamos en la avenida principal, una simple arteria más en ese corazón de calles. El auto, que antes iba a una velocidad considerable, se detuvo de repente, pasando a formar parte de un gran embotellamiento. Con el coche detenido, decidimos de aprovechar para bajar, pero, justo en el momento en que Eddy estaba por poner un pie fuera de la camioneta, una moto, a gran velocidad, paso frente a él, casi arrollándolo._

_Eddy:- _Saben, creo que sería mejor esperar a que el auto se estacione o algo, ¿No creen?- _Pregunto temblando y con los ojos muy abiertos.-_

_Bolt y Rhino:- _¡Si!- _Dijimos los dos, en el mismo estado que Eddy.-_

_Sobre nosotros, un claro y extenso cielo se expandía. En él no había ni una sola nube que fuera capaz de esconder al monumental sol de nuestras vistas. Ya comenzaba a extrañar el viento de la ruta en mi pelaje, pues el calor se iba tornando cada vez más insoportable a medida que el tráfico avanzaba lentamente. Con la cabeza recostada en el borde de la camioneta, podía escuchar cómo, a mis espaldas, Rhino le contaba, con pelos y detalles, a Eddy de las distintas maneras de convertirte en millonario en Las Vegas. Y también podía escuchar como Eddy le respondía, con una perfecta parsimonia, sin estar verdaderamente escuchándolo. La música en la cabina del conductor había vuelto, aunque no tan alta como antes. Me encontraba muy aburrido en ese momento, y para mi suerte, Rhino cambió a un tema mucho más interesante._

_Rhino:- Su estómago rugió.- _Eddy, ¿Tienes algo de comida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

_Eddy:- _Claro Rhino, déjame buscar un poco en mi mochila.- _Y dicho esto, comenzó a revolver el interior de esta.-_

_Rhino:- _Espero que hayas empacado una pizza.- _Decía mientras se relamía los bigotes.-_

_Eddy:- Sin dejar de revolver la mochila.- _No traje pizza Rhino, lo siento. ¿Quieres un poco de carne?-

_Rhino:- Poniendo una cara triste y dirigiendo su mirada al piso le respondió.- _Esta bien Eddy, no te preocupes. Y no, no quiero carne.-

_Eddy:- _¿Seguro Rhino? Está muy buena.-

_Rhino:- _Seguro. Solo tengo hambre de pizza… Como me gustaría que ese repartidor estuviera aquí.- _Dijo mientras se sentaba, muy triste.-_

_Eddy:- _No te preocupes Rhino, estoy seguro de que está más cerca de lo que tú te lo imaginas.- _Al escuchar eso levanté la cabeza y me di vuelta para mirarlo. Me estaba mirando con una cara rara, si estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa.- _¿Pasa algo, Bolt?-

_Bolt:- Me quedé mirándolo con sospecha. Luego de unos segundos le respondí.- _No…claro que no…- _ Antes mi respuesta, el simplemente se me quedó mirando, con esa expresión de burla.-_

_Repentinamente, el auto comenzó a moverse. Miré a mí alrededor. Poco a poco, el tráfico comenzó a fluir. Avanzados unos metros, pudimos ver el porqué del embotellamiento. Estrellado contra un hidrante, una larga limusina estaba tapando parte de la calle. Frente a esta había dos personas en el suelo. Uno era un hombre de mediana estatura y con anteojos, mientras que el otro era una persona de rasgos asiáticos y de pequeña estatura. Por alguna razón, el asiático llevaba puesto un paracaídas. El hombre de anteojos lo levanto y lo puso en el maletero de la limusina. Eddy, Rhino y yo nos miramos._

_Rhino:- _Creo que a veces es mejor no preguntar, ¿No les parece?- _Y Eddy y yo asentimos. Ese fue el comentario más inteligente que le había escuchado decir en su vida.- _

_Dejando atrás esa ridículamente rara escena, el auto comenzó a moverse más rápido por las calles de la ciudad. El hecho de que se moviera tan fluido por las calles me hizo pensar que tal vez no fuera la primera vez que el conductor venía a Las Vegas. En cierto momento, el vehículo se metió en una zona de muchos callejones, por lo que abrí bien los ojos, y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Mittens. Sin embargo, no pude verla, pues rápidamente, el conductor abandonó la zona, habiéndola usado como atajo para poder llegar a la avenida principal de nuevo. Ahora, nos encontrábamos sobre "Las Vegas Boulevard". Frente a nosotros, gigantesco, tan grande como el Sol, se encontraba un hotel llamado "Caesars Palace". Seguimos de largo, hasta que el conductor fue aminorando la marcha y, despacio, metiéndose por una desviación. Nos acercábamos a un casino gigante, de nombre "O´Sheas". El conductor se dirigió al estacionamiento del casino. _

_Eddy:- _De acuerdo chicos, es nuestra oportunidad. En cuanto el sujeto estacione el auto, nos bajamos y nos marchamos. Una vez con Mittens, ya encontraremos la manera de volver. ¿Entendido?- _Rhino y yo asentimos_.-

_En la entrada del estacionamiento, un gran cartel marcaba presencia. Este distaba algunas pautas e indicaciones, tales como la cantidad a pagar en función del tiempo de estadía. También indicaba cosas como que estaba prohibido ingresar con alimentos, cámaras y animales. Al ver esto me preocupé._

_Bolt:- _Eddy, mira el cartel.- _Lo señale.- _Dice que está prohibido el ingreso de animales allí.- _Lo miro.-_

_Eddy:- Se pone pensativo y me dice.- _¿No te parece irónico? El cartel dice "prohibido el ingreso de animales_".-_

_Bolt:- _Si… ¿Y?-

_Eddy:- _Es curioso como a veces a los humanos se les olvida que ellos también son animales.-

_Bolt:- _¿Y puedo saber de qué manera nos ayuda eso?- _Le pregunté desesperado mientras lo zarandeaba.- _

_Eddy:- _Ah…en nada. Solo quería decirlo.- _Se voltea_ _y mira a la entrada_.- ¡Agáchense!- _Dijo muy repentinamente, mientras se tiraba contra el suelo del carguero del auto. Lo imite, mientras que Rhino saltaba dentro de su esfera, comenzando a rodar por ahí. Nos mantuvimos así, quietos, hasta que el vehículo dejó de moverse. Una vez pasada la infiltración (así la había llamado Rhino) nos levantamos, y antes de que el conductor quitara las llaves de este, saltamos del auto y comenzamos a correr. Por el camino, un guardia de seguridad, que nos vio bajar del vehículo, se encaminó enfadado hacia el conductor. _

_Guardia:- _ Oiga señor, ¿Sabe usted leer?- _Le preguntó enfadado.-_

_Conductor:- Entre sorprendido y a la defensiva.- _Claro que se leer.-

_Guardia:- _Entonces dígame, ¿Por qué estaban esos animales en su camioneta?- _Nos señaló. Sin embargo, no supimos como continuó la pelea, pues en cuanto entramos a formar parte del primer plano de la discusión, nos dimos vuelta y corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, alejándonos del lugar.-_

_Hecho. Oficialmente la búsqueda había comenzado. Una vez que consideramos que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, nos paramos a descansar, pues estábamos tan agotados que no podíamos continuar. Sentado, y con la lengua afuera, miré a mí alrededor. Ya habíamos estado aquí antes. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Nos encontrábamos rodeados por tres gigantescos edificios, uno a nuestra izquierda, otro a nuestra derecha, y otro frente a nosotros. Según había escuchado una vez, los tres formaban parte de una cadena o alianza económica, y es que hasta compartían la misma bóveda subterránea donde guardar su dinero. Frente a nosotros, enorme, titánico, imponente, se encontraba el Bellagio. Y, entre el Bellagio y nosotros, una gran fuente decía presente. Miré a Rhino._

_Bolt:- _¡Rhino!- _Me miró, agotado.-_

_Rhino:- _¿De diedes Bodt?- _Me preguntó, con la lengua afuera_.-

_Bolt:- _¿Reconoces este lugar?- _Le pregunté emocionado. El miro a su alrededor, y, al igual que yo, abrió los ojos como platos cuando dirigió su mirada al Bellagio.-_

_Rhino:- _Es… es… No puedo creerlo… Estamos muy cerca.- _Parecía estar como en Shock.-_

_Bolt:- _¡Si Rhino, estuvimos aquí con Mit…- _Fui interrumpido._-

Rhino:- ¡Estamos sobre la base desértica del de el ojo verde!- _Exclamó con mucha fuerza y emoción. De repente ya no se veía tan cansado.- _Rápido Bolt, tira la estructura abajo con tu súper-ladrido_.- Me quedé mirándolo, decepcionado y exasperado.-_

_Bolt:- _¡Rhino!- _Le dije.- _Esto no tiene nada que ver con Cálico. ¿No lo recuerdas? Aquí estuvimos con Mittens cuando llegamos por primera vez a Las Vegas.-

_Rhino:- _Ah… ¿Si?- _Preguntó desconcertado. Pero luego miró a su alrededor y puso cara de haber recordado algo.- _Oye, ¡es cierto!- _Eddy, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, se llevó la pata a la cara. Luego dijo.-_

_Eddy:- _Bien, eso significa que saben dónde podría llegar a estar, ¿Verdad?- _Me miró esperanzado.-_

_Bolt:- _Bueno… verdaderamente no re cuerdo muy bien el camino que hicimos, pues al estar Mittens conmigo, ella se encargaba de la orientación. Pero creo que si veo alguna que otra referencia podre recordar el camino. De cualquier manera, lo mejor sería preguntar.- _Le dije. Luego agregué.- _Recuerdo que el último lugar donde la vi fue en las afueras de Las Vegas, cerca de la Inter-estatal por donde vinimos.-

_Eddy:- Se me quedo mirando, pensativo. Luego dijo.- _Creo que sí, preguntar será lo mejor.-

_Bolt:_- _Choque mis palmas.- _Bien, manos a la obra.-

_Rhino:_- ¿Podrían guardar mi esfera en alguna mochila? Hace mucho calor aquí adentro.- _Y tomé su esfera y me la guardé.-_

_Y dicho esto, comenzamos a caminar, en busca de algún animal que pudiera darnos indicaciones. Por supuesto, teníamos un mapa de la ciudad en la guía, pero sería más fácil preguntar a alguien de la zona. Sin embargo, no tuvimos en cuenta un detalle. Y es que no había muchos animales por aquí, predominando (como en todos lados) los humanos. Por lo que, al final, no nos quedó otra que utilizar el mapa de la guía. Según eso, en este momento nos encontrábamos a unas pocas cuadras de la avenida principal. La utilizaríamos para poder llegar hasta los callejones que se encontraban en la parte de atrás de los edificios. Guardamos la guía en la mochila y empezamos a caminar. A pesar de tener fama de ser una ciudad sin control, nos sorprendía el gran nivel de calma que encontrábamos en las calles. Aunque claro, esto podría deberse a dos cuestiones fundamentales: La primera, apenas debían de ser las tres de la tarde. Y la segunda, nos encontrábamos aún fuera de la zona del distrito comercial, por lo tanto, no habría tanto movimiento. Mientras yo pensaba en que le diría a Mittens cuando la encontráramos, Eddy y Rhino se encontraban enfrascados en una conversación acerca del color del cielo. Eddy, lógicamente, decía que el cielo era azul, mientras que Rhino defendía la disparatada postura de que en realidad era blanco, con grandes manchas azules. _

_Eddy:- _¿Y tú que dices, Bolt?- _Me preguntó.-_

_Rhino:- _Es obvio que Bolt me dará la razón. Esas malditas manchas azules deben ser obra de Cálico.- _Decía mientras miraba al cielo. Y agitando el puño gritó.- _¡No podrás con nosotros Cálico! ¡Venceremos una vez más!-

_Bolt:_- Mmm no lo sé chicos, yo estaba seguro de que el cielo era gris y negro.- _Les dije. Eddy, Rhino y yo comenzamos a reír.-_

_Eddy:- Se limpia una lágrima.- _Ay si… los humanos pueden ser tan tontos cuando quieren.- _Y siguió riendo hasta que fue interrumpido por Rhino.-_

_Rhino:- _¡Chicos, miren!- _Dijo mientras señalaba hacia adelante.-_

_Frente a nosotros, una larga y extensa calle se extendía. Parecía infinita. En el medio de esta, separando los carriles, una larga hilera de palmeras marcaba presencia. Estaba muy transitada…y con razón. Sobre las veredas, solo había negocios de todo tipo. Venta, compra y empeño de objetos, venta de oro, joyerías… maquinaria para casinos. Muchas cosas. Nos encontrábamos al fin sobre la avenida principal. Tuvimos problemas con Rhino cuando pasamos frente a una maquina traga-monedas._

_Rhino:- Se encontraba pegado al vidrio, mirando como hipnotizado a la maquina.- _Debo… gastar…dinero…- _De su labio caía baba. Lo toma del cuerpo para separarlo, pero estaba muy bien pegado y haciendo fuerza.-_

_Eddy:- Se percató de esto, y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de burlarse.- _¿Qué pasa Bolt? ¿Muy débil para él pequeñín?-

_Bolt:_- ¿Quieres venir a intentarlo tú, Eduardo?- _Le respondí. Solté a Rhino y luego lo tomó Eddy. Comenzó a aplicar fuerza, pero fue inútil.- _Vaya… No es tan fácil como parece, ¿Eh?- _Le dije con suficiencia.-_

_Eddy:- _Cállate y ayúdame Bolt.- _Y así lo hice. Juntos, hicimos toda la fuerza que pudimos (y que no fuera lastimarlo a Rhino). De repente, Eddy dijo.- _¡Lo tengo!-_Y dicho eso, se acercó a un hidrante y empezó a morderlo. Luego, miró a Rhino y le dijo.- _¡Rhino, ayúdame! El del ojo verde intentó atacar a Bolt y se convirtió en este hidrante para poder esconderse.-

_Rhino:- Lentamente, comenzó a girar solo la cabeza, cual película de terror, y miró al hidrante que mordía Eddy. En su rostro había mucha furia.- _Tu… ¡Muere!- _Comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus pequeñas patitas se lo permitían en dirección a Eddy. Luego, empezó a aporrear el hidrante con sus patas. Estuvo así dos minutos, hasta que por fín, Eddy dijo.- _

_Eddy:- _Ya Rhino, creo que lo derrotaste._-_

_Rhino:- _Y eso te ganas maldito.- _Dijo, y lo escupió. Luego volteó y me dijo.- _¿Viste cómo le patee el trasero a Cálico, Bolt? No podrá sentarse en al menos una semana.- _Parecía orgulloso, y yo no le iba a quitar esa felicidad.-_

_Bolt:- _Si Rhino, estuviste genial. Pero ahora debemos seguir, no hay tiempo que perder.- _Y continuamos la marcha.- _

_Seguimos caminando por la avenida, y a medida que íbamos avanzando, comenzábamos a ver más animales. Especialmente palomas. En cierto momento, estando perdidos, fuimos a pedir indicaciones a un grupo de palomas que se encontraban apoyadas junto a unos botes de basura._

_Bolt:- Me acerqué a ellas.- _Eh…hola. Estamos perdidos, creen que podrían ayudarnos. Verán, queremos llegar a los callejones, detrás de los edificios grandes.- _Les pregunté. Eran tres palomas. Una buscaba comida dentro del tacho, mientras que las otras dos se encontraban hablando. Cuando llegué, las dos últimas me miraros.-_

_Paloma 1:-_ Bien sûr, pas de Côme ? Vous ne avez qu'à suivre trois blocs a été là-bas et puis tourner à gauche.- _Me dijo, en un idioma que no pude reconocer.-_

_Bolt:- _Disculpe, ¿Qué?- _Le dije, con cara de no entender. El simplemente me miró con exasperación.-_

_Paloma 1:-_Apprenez à parler , stupide américain. Top du monde va croire et même si les touristes sont dans leur propre pays . Oh mon Dieu , comment je souhaite que je pourrais être à ma chère France ...-

_Paloma 2:- Lo interrumpe.- _Claude… Claude, tranquilo. Ya basta. Déjame hablar a mí con el.- _Le dijo. La otra paloma parecía más tranquila, aunque me miraba con asco.- _Ejem…eh, disculpa a mi amigo, por favor. Él es…un poco… raro.- _Termino de decir, al no encontrar otra palabra. Al escuchar eso, la otra paloma lo miro sorprendido.- _Tranquilo Claude, no lo decía en el mal sentido.- _La otra paloma comenzó a murmurar.- ¿_Ah sí? Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, jovencito- _Dijo, olvidándose de mi problema y comenzando una discusión con la otra paloma.- _¡No, claro que no! No por que seas francés quiere decir que seas raro… Oye, ¿Te estás escuchando siquiera?- _Iban a seguir discutiendo, pero los interrumpí.-_

_Bolt:- _Hey…Oigan… ¡Hey!- _Grité. __Ambas me miraron, pero la que buscaba en el tacho de basura no.- _¿Por qué el no me mira?- _Dije señalándolo.-_

_Paloma 2:- _ ¿Quién? ¿Harry? Él es sordo.-

_Bolt:- _Ah… Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes… ¿Creen que podrían decirnos como llegar a los callejones?-

_Paloma 2:- _Claro, claro. Lo que tienen que haces es avanzar tres cuadras por allí… - _Dijo mientras señalaba hacia adelante.-_ … y luego girar a la izquierda. Verán una entrada entre dos departamentos.-

_Bolt:- _Muchas gracias… - _Le dije muy agradecido. Mire a la paloma que hablaba raro y le enseñé el dedo de en medio.- _Entendí la parte de "estúpido americano", paloma tonta.- _Y dicho eso, me voltee y volví con mis amigos, dejando a la paloma con los ojos abiertos.-_

_Eddy:- Al ver que la paloma soltaba improperios a mis espaldas, me preguntó.- _¿Todo bien por allí?-

_Bolt:- _Claro que sí. Estábamos en buen camino. Deberemos seguir tres cuadras para adelante y luego girar a la izquierda.-

_Rhino:- Emocionado.- _Bien… sigamos. Hay una prisionera que atrapar.-

_Y dicho esto, comenzamos a avanzar en la dirección indicada por las palomas. Si bien el día estaba soleado, no hacía mucho calor, y una suave brisa aparecía de vez en cuando. Por el camino nos topamos con muchos animales. Sobre todo perros. La mayoría callejeros. No pude evitar comparar este panorama con lo visto allí, en Los Angeles, donde las mascotas tenían su propio asistente personal y vivían rodeados de lujos. Miré a mis amigos mientras caminábamos. No parecían estar pensando en lo mismo que yo, pues hablaban de cosas como por que brillaban los anuncios por la noche o que significaban lo carteles con las letras "xxx" sobre ellos. __**Claro que no están pensando en lo mismo que yo**__, me dije a mi mismo. __**Ellos no conocieron estos problemas desde la perspectiva de alguien que ya lo había sufrido, como a mí me había pasado con Mittens**__. Levanté la cabeza y miré al cielo. __**Mittens… espero que puedas perdonarme….**_

_Eddy:- _¡Bolt!... ¿A dónde vas?- _Me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta que ya habíamos pasado las tres manzanas, y que estaba a punto de avanzar a la cuarta. Viramos a la izquierda y avanzamos, hasta llegar a la mitad de la cuadra. Allí, entre dos departamentos, había un espacio que se abría a distintos callejones. No se veían tan bien cuidados como el resto de la ciudad, pero tampoco parecía que los humanos pasaran por allí, lo cual lo hacía perfecto para los animales callejeros. Eddy nos miró.- _¿Primero las damas?- _Dijo, haciéndome señas para que yo pasara.-_

_Bolt:- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- _Le dije con burla.-_

_Eddy:- _Claro que no. No conozco a Mittens físicamente, y dudo que Rhino vaya a reconocerla hasta que la tenga en frente. Así que lo mejor será que tú vayas adelante.- _Tenía razón, por supuesto.-_

_Bolt:- _Bien…- _Y nos adentramos en el callejón.-_

_Una de las tantas cosas que Mittens me había enseñado era nunca entrar en un callejón vacío, a menos claro que estuviera muy seguro de que no perteneciera a nadie. De cualquier manera, aquí la mayoría de los recovecos se encontraban es este momento con sus propios dueños en su interior. Y claro, a diferencia de otras ciudades como Nueva York, en Las Vegas lo que menos faltaba era la comida. De hecho, muchos de los perros y gatos de por allí se veían amistosos, tal vez por el hecho de que no tuvieran que competir entre ellos por la comida. Y, si bien debían estar alerta (pues podía pasar cualquier cosa en la calle), también se los veía tranquilos. Algunos charlaban animadamente entre ellos. El callejón (según entendí, como lo llamaban ellos también) era un pasillo largo, a la intemperie, pero flanqueado por dos grandes departamentos, que se iba abriendo en distintos caminos a sus costados. Algunos de estos caminos podían tener una pared que delimitara su tamaño, formando una especie de "habitación", o continuar, creando una red de camino. Por supuesto, eso no la hacía sino más complicado para nosotros, pues Mittens podía estar en cualquier lado. Estando ante esa enorme problemática, nos vimos obligados a comenzar a preguntar a otros animales._

_Bolt:- Me acerqué a un perro con aspecto cansado y sin una raza definida. Si bien parecía dormido, lo había visto cerrar los ojos poco después de verme.- _Eh… disculpe. No es mi intención molestarlo, pero… necesitamos un poco de ayuda.- _El perro abrió un ojo para verme mejor.-_

_Perro:- Con tono cansado, pero amistoso.- _Claro chico, dime, ¿Que necesitas?- _Bosteza.- _Discúlpame por eso, la edad, ya sabes cómo es…-

_Bolt:- _Claro, claro, no se preocupe. Verá, estamos buscando a una gata. Es un poco más pequeña que yo, con un pelaje negro excepto en sus patas, que son blancas. También tiene unos ojos verdes, muy verdes, como el pasto. Su nombre es Mittens-

_Perro:- Se me queda mirando, pensativo. Luego de unos segundos (que parecieron hora) me dice.- _No, lo siento niño, no conozco a ninguna gata que responda a eso.-

_Bolt:- _Ah…ya veo. Muchas gracias, de todas maneras.- _Me doy vuelta y vuelvo con los chicos.- _ No sabe dónde está ella.- _Les dije, un poco nervioso.-_

_Eddy:- _Tranquilo Bolt. Ella debe de estar por aquí. Solo tenemos que seguir preguntando, nada más.-

_Y eso hicimos. Al mismo tiempo que preguntábamos por ella a todo perro o gato que se nos cruzara, íbamos observando, pudiendo ser que la encontráramos por el camino. Pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Nadie la conocía. Es poco si nunca hubiera estado aquí._

_Eddy:- _Escúchame Bolt, no tiene por qué ponerte nervioso. Tal vez no la conozcan aquí debido a que ella es de otra zona. Recuerda que el callejón se separa en varios caminos.- _Al escuchar esto me tranquilicé un poco. Tal vez tuviera razón.- _Tengo una idea. Por suelo, los gatos y los perros pueden ser los mejores guías. Pero desde el aire se ve mejor, y allí predominan las palomas. Tenemos que hablar con ellas.-

_Bolt:- _Si… si, tienes razón. Claro que sí, hablemos con ellas.- _Estaba con los nervios de punta. Una nueva idea había surgido en mi interior. Una idea que me asustaba. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No me lo podría perdonar nunca. Todo era mi culpa. Si me hubiera quedado con ella, al menos hubiera podido protegerla… __**Cálmate Bolt. No saques conjeturas apresuradas. Tal vez ella este bien, pero en otra zona, como Eddy dijo. **__Me dije a mi mismo, intentando tranquilizarme._

_Empezamos a buscar y a hablar con las palomas. Como bien dijo Eddy, ellas parecían tener un gran conocimiento de la zona, y, curiosamente, de los animales callejeros. Por supuesto, por ser los animales más pequeños y vulnerables, debían estar pendientes de todo y de todos. Especialmente de los gatos. Sin embargo, no parecían conocer a Mittens. Preguntamos a un grupo de palomas cerca de un cesto de basura (no eran las otras, claro) y no sabían de quien hablábamos. Luego preguntamos a otras, apoyadas en unas rejas y tampoco, nada. Nadie la conocía. Nadie sabía quién era. Es como si ella fuera un fantasma. Alguien sin identidad y sin cara. Solo un recuerdo… Incluso los gatos (quienes se conocían entre todos) afirmaban no conocer a nadie que respondiera a esas características. ¿Dónde podía estar? Acaso estaba… ¿Muerta? O… ¿Se habría ido a otro lado? Seguimos preguntando por las siguientes dos horas, hasta que el sol estuvo ya amenazando con esconderse, y darle paso a la luna. En nuestro recorrido, habíamos llegado a estar en todos los callejones de la ciudad, y ahora nos encontrábamos casi en las afueras del lugar._

_Bolt:- Con la cabeza gacha, llegué al final de un pasillo largo. Me encontraba cansado de tanto preguntar (habíamos preguntado al menos a una quince palomas y ninguna sabía nada) y muy triste. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Suspirando, levanté la cabeza. Ante mí no se encontraba más que desierto ya, con algunos detalles urbanos simples, como un cartel publicitario de mi programa y…- _Una camioneta…- _Dije en voz baja. ¿La reconocía? La miré un segundo… y luego caí en la cuenta. Estábamos tan cerca. Claro que nadie sabía dónde estaba ella. Todos los animales estaban en el centro, donde estaba la comida. Pero nosotros, cuando llegamos, nos habíamos instalado lejos…- _¡Donde nadie pasara a molestar!- _Me voltee y miré a los chicos, muy emocionado y feliz por el descubrimiento.- _Chicos, ¡Síganme!- _Y sin darles tiempo a entenderme, comencé a correr, con ellos detrás mío. Poco a poco el camino iba apareciendo en mi mente, a medida que lo recorría. Iba recordando todo. Ella me había arrastrado de la oreja hasta aquí. Solo había corrido unos segundos cuando llegué al lugar… y me asusté.- _¿Mittens?- _Pregunté con duda. Eddy y Rhino llegaron tras de mi.- _

_Eddy:- _Bolt… ¿Qué es esto?-

_Enfrente de nosotros se encontraban dos cajas recostadas contra una pared. Las recordaba muy bien. Ese podría haber sido mi nuevo hogar… pero ya no. Las cajas estaban destruidas. Rotas. El cojín de poliestireno estaba rasgado, con todo su relleno esparcido en el lugar. Parecía que nadie había estado aquí en mucho tiempo. Me acerqué y, lentamente, abrí lo que vendrían a ser las puertas de la caja… Dentro no había nadie. Estaba vacío. _

_Bolt:- _Es a prueba de ruido…- _Me dije a mi mismo, apenado y muy triste. Miré a la otra caja, la que podría haber sido de Mittens. Estaba dada vuelta, también. Ninguna de las dos podría volver a ser utilizada, nunca más. Me di vuelta y miré a Eddy. Rhino no emitía palabra alguna.-_

_Eddy:- _Bolt… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Mittens y tú?-

_Bolt:- Cerré los ojos fuertemente…-_

_X:- _¿Bolt?- _A mis espaldas una voz hablo. Era de mujer. Me di vuelta rápidamente, esperanzado de que fuera ella… pero no. Frente a mí se encontraba una paloma.- _¿Tu eres Bolt?-

_Bolt:- _Si… - _Le dije. No la conocía, ni sabía quién podría llegar a ser. Tampoco recordaba que fuera alguien a quien le hubiéramos preguntado hace unas horas.- _Escucha… si es por el tonto show de televisión, yo ya no act…- _Le decía tristemente. Sin embargo, me interrumpió.-_

_X:-_ No es por el programa de televisión. ¿Tu estuviste preguntando por una gata, verdad?- _Me dijo, y con eso, llamó mi atención. La miré con los ojos abiertos, a la vez que sentía a Eddy y Rhino moverse detrás de mí, atentos los dos.-_

_Bolt:- _Sí, claro que sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Espera, ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Tienes que decirme por favor…- _Le supliqué.-_

_X:- _Tranquilo, sé porque me lo dijo Claude, que se lo dijo Jhonny. Y a él se lo dijo Laura, y a Laura se lo dijo James y… - _Se dio cuenta que la miraba con impaciencia, así que fue directo al grano.- _La cosa es que se esparció en la ciudad la noticia de que un perro llamado Bolt buscaba a una gata llamada Mittens. Por supuesto, aquí nadie sabe quién es Mittens, así que me sentí súper especial cuando vi que sabía algo que los demás no y fue súper yaaaaay y… - _Me volvió a mirar, estando yo cada vez más impaciente.- _Bueno, la cosa es que se dónde está Mittens.-

_Bolt:- _¿Lo sabes? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está en la otra punta de la ciudad, verdad? ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta allí? – _Le dije rápida e impacientemente.- _

_X:- _Bolt… Ella no está en la ciudad.-

_Bolt:- _¿Dónde, entonces? ¿En algún lugar del desierto?- _Me volteo y miró a los chicos, emocionado.- _¡Tal vez encontró un Oasis!-

_X:- _No Bolt. No me refería a que no está en la ciudad, sino a que no está en esta ciudad.- _Me corrigió, haciendo énfasis en el "esta".-_

_Bolt:- Al escuchar esto, me preocupé.- _¿Y dónde está?-

_X:- _Ella… ahora mismo se encuentra en Nueva York, Bolt.- _Me dijo, y todas mis esperanzas cayeron en picada. Pude sentir un gran nudo en mi garganta.-_

_Bolt:- _Yo… ¿En Nueva York?- _Le pregunté, tal vez había escuchado mal.-_

_X:- Asintiendo.- _Si, en Nueva York.-

_Bolt:- Me voltee y miré a los chicos. Estaban callados, y muy sorprendidos, al igual que yo. Ya no quedaba nada que pudiéramos hacer. La había perdido. Abrí la boca para decirles algo… pero nada salió de allí. Ni un sonido.-_

_Eddy:- Se acercó a mí y puso una para en mi hombro.- _Bolt…yo…Sabes que te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas, ¿Verdad?- _Me dijo.-_

_Rhino:- _También yo Bolt. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-

_Bolt:- Y así, rápido, sin que siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo para pensarla, la decisión ya había sido tomada. Sin que tan solo se hubiera formulado la idea o el deseo en mi mente, ya estaba decidido. No importaba la distancia. Ella lo valía todo. Miré a la paloma.- _¿Cómo te llamas?-

_X:- _Claire.-

_Bolt:- _Muchas gracias Claire.-

_Claire:- _De nada chicos, mucha suerte. Yo ya me tengo que ir. Mi esposo, Carl, ya debe de estar preocupado por no saber de mí.- _Y emprendió vuelo, alejándose.- _

_Bolt:- La vi irse, desapareciendo en el horizonte de un hermoso ocaso. El día llegaba a su fin, y la noche, al igual que nuestra aventura, recién comenzaba. Mire a los chicos nuevamente y les dije decidido.- _Lo lamento Rhino… Pero no llegaremos para a ver tu programa.-

* * *

Pido disculpas por la excesiva demora del capítulo. Anduve con un par de cosas, pero ya estoy, y voy a tratar de tener una constancia de un capitulo cada dos semanas como mucho. De nuevo, si hay alguna queja, de cualquier tipo, no duden en hablar conmigo por PM. También ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de "Promise", el cual puede que suba la semana que viene. Y estoy terminando de darle los ultimos retoques al proyecto que tengo pensado para toda la comunidad jajaja, así que ando con varias cosas para la pagina.

Mando saludos a todos los escritores y lectores de la pagina, y un saludo muy especial a BoltFan211 y a GrenOut, quienes hacen que me guste tanto escribir con sus historias tan geniales y sus críticas tan constructivas.

Muchísima suerte a todos.

zEDDY46


End file.
